Triple Trouble Makers
by Dreamlessdreams
Summary: sequel to Triple Trouble Trio. The war has ended, Aizen has been defeated and the girls are allowed to live, but what happens when new twist and turns being showing up and Ryia starts to truly discover herself? **Completely fanbased story, will not follow the anime/manga after the war.
1. Chapter 1

"Arashi, wake up" A cold voice echoed through her head. "Arashi!" It continued yelling as Ryia groaned waking up. "Ryia Arashi, You are to report to central 46 for your trail." The voice continued. Wincing a bit Ryia groaned looking up. Above her stood several captains with Toshiro Hitsugaya in the front. "Wha…" She wondered looking around. Just what exactly happened to her. "What hap…" She started before stopping as the memories came rushing back to her. That's right, Aizen launched the war, Ulquiorra died, she….she fought with kit, Aizen killed Gin, then Ichigo appeared an…."Aizen-sama…" She whispered staring at the floor wide-eyed as her hands balled into fist. Aizen was defeated, he was sealed away by that bastard Kisuke. "Aizen-sama…" She whispered again as she started pulling against the chains that held her arms above her head. "Shit, quickly sedate her!" Toshiro yelled as Unohana rushed forward but was thrown back as Ryia released her spiritual pressure. "You bastard….I'll kill you….I'LL KILL YOU KISUKE URAHARA!" Ryia yelled as the Captains struggled to calm her down. After 20 minutes Ryia was out cold once more as the Captains breathed a sigh of relief.

Ryia wakes up a few hours later and looks around the dark cell before looking down at the white robe that was tied around her body as her legs were chained together and her arms were chained above her head. "He's really gone isn't here?" She whispered to herself as the door rattled. "It seems that you finally calmed down." Toshiro said as he stared down at the silently crying girl. "Why?" She asked softly catching the males attention. "Why did this have to happen? It wasn't suppose to end like this!" Ryia yelled looking up at the captain as tears escaped her eyes. "So tell me Toshiro, why….why did everything i held so close get torn away?" Ryia asked staring at him. "Because of Aizen." He said. "He multiplated everyone, I'm not that surprised he did the same to you. Aizen deceived everyone from the very beginning, but the fact that he brought innocent lives into the matter makes what he did even more evil." Toshiro said as Ryia stared at him before looking back down. "It can't be, he would never do that, not to me…." She said. "Aizen Sousuke is a monster who stopped at nothing to get what he wanted, but in the end it failed. You can still have a happy life Ryia. You have the chance to still have a life here in the seretai. All you have to do is surrender. Otherwise who knows what will happen to you." Toshiro said as he walked out of the cell. "I'll be returning in a few hours for your trail, think about what I said." He continued before leaving the block.

Ryia watched as he disappeared before looking down. "He wouldn't use me like that….he told me he loved me…" She whispered frowning. After a few hours Toshiro returned with Byakuya, Kenpachi, Unohana and the Head Captain. Looking up the captains froze at the sight of the girl, while physically she was fine her eyes said something different. Her eyes held nothing, the gleam that was once there was gone leaving her once bright blue eyes deep and depressing. "Ryia Arashi, you are to be transported to Central 46 for trail." Yamamoto stated as he watched the girl's arms falls beside her as Toshiro released them from the wall. "Stand up." He said as Ryia tried standing after the shackles around her ankles were released. Standing there as her arms there cuffed behind her back Ryia followed Byakuya and Toshiro out of the block and into the bright sunlight. Wincing at the light for a brief second Ryia looked up at the blue sky as the group stopped. "I'm sorry Ryia, but I have to." Toshiro said suddenly bringing her attention back down to the captain as he blindfolded her and began leading her towards the 46 chambers.

'If I have to die, I would willingly do it, if it's for him.' Ryia voice rung through Toshiro's head. He remembered her telling him that once. 'Tell me Ryia, do you still feel the same way now?' He thought as Ryia was handed over to the Central 46 guards. Once in the chambers Ryia stood there still blindfolded. "Ryia Arashi, You were brought here today on the account of high treason, what do you have to say?" Someone said. "I have nothing to say, I am ready for any punishment you see fit." Ryias dead voice echoed causing the members to whisper about. "Due to recent circumstances we have agreed not to execute you, but you will be stripped of your title as a 3rd seat and will be unable to have a seated position for the next 3000 years. Also you're zanpakuto will be confiscated and kept with your squad captain. Furthermore you are banned from leaving the seretai unless accompanied by 2 personnel lieutenant rank or higher, you are to be around a Captain or lieutenant at all times. Do you understand?" She was asked. "Yes, I completely understand." She answered. "If there is anything you would like to say you may now." A male said. "Sir, I would like to request something." She said. "Go on." The male said. "If I could I would like to see him one more time, please, I have questions I want answered. I'll do anything so please, I don't care of all of the captains of the 13 squads are there….I just want to see him one last time…." Ryia begged bringing the members to a hult. "Why should we approve this request of yours?" Another male asked. "I promise I won't cause anymore problems. I just need to have answers, answers only he can answer, otherwise….otherwise I can't go on living…" Ryia said as tears slipped past the blindfold as the central members whispered among themselves. "Very well, You will be allowed a 5 minute period with Aizen Sousuke, on the terms that you be accompanied by Captain-Commander Yamamoto, 2nd squad captain Soi-Fon, 6th squad captain Byakuya Kuchiki, 10th squad Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and 12th squad captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Afterwards you will be taken to your new squad." The first male said. "Thank you, so very much, but, if I may ask, what will my new squad be?" Ryia asked looking up. "You will be placed in squad 12." The second male said freezing Ryia to her spot. "Alright." She whispered as she was led out of the chamber.

Kit looked up from her position on the couch in Toshiro's office. Ever since her trial Kit was to be the second lieutenant to Toshiro could keep an eye on her. "So?" She asked. "She's going to be placed in Captain Mayuri's squad tomorrow after a brief meeting with Aizen." Toshiro said sitting at his desk. "They're letting her see him?" Rangiku asked looking over as Toshiro nods. "She's going to be with 5 of us captains and it's only going to be a 5 minute meeting." Toshiro explained. "I still don't get it, why would they do something like this?" Kit asked sitting up. "They truly think she was under his hypnosis, plus they want her to stay stress free because of her condition." Toshiro said looking up at the girls as they gave him blank stares. "Her condition?" Kit asked. "She's pregnant with twins." Toshiro sighed. The office got quiet for a few seconds. "WHAT!?" Kit and Rangiku yelled slamming their hands on Toshiro's desk. Sighing Kit straightened up. "Honestly it doesn't surprise me that much that she's pregnant, those two couldn't keep their hands off of each other." Kit said crossing her arms as the other two stared at her for a change. "What? it's true, Ryia was constantly with that bastard." Kit explained looking at them.

Across the Saretai Sin sat with Kenpachi in the squad 11 barracks. She was placed there after Kenpachi reasoned that he could put Sin's fighting skills to good use but Sin had an idea of another reason she was there. Since she was placed in the squad she has not left Kenpachi's side much to the little pink-haired lieutenants dismay. Sin didn't mind though, She was having fun with the spiky-haired male as they constantly trained.

Back at the squad 6 cell block Ryia stared at the black-haired woman in front of her. "I'm what?" She asked again. "You're pregnant with twins." Unohana said again softly watching the girl. "But….I….I can't be…..I mean….I…." Ryia stuttered trying to process the information. Standing the woman looked down at the girl. "Because of the war you need to stay in a stress free environment for a while. I suggest no matter what you should try to remain calm in any situations you get into." Unohana said as Ryia just sat there. Leaving the cell Unohana went to talk to Byakuya leaving Ryia alone in the dark block. Gritting her teeth Ryia gripped the robe into her fist. 'Why….why now? why after we lost the war did I have to be pregnant?" Ryia thought as tears silently fell from her eyes. "What do I do? Aizen-sama…" She whispered as her crying echoed through the cell block only to be heard by the guards by the door.

The next morning Ryia was awoken by the sound of a squeaking cell door and chains. Groaning Ryia looked up at see Byakuya and Toshiro standing there. "Hey there...Toshi…" Ryia slurred still half asleep as Toshiro frowned. "That's Captain Hitsugaya." He said as the released the shackles around her wrist only to immediately replace them. "Is this really necessary? we all know I can't do anything to you guys in here." Ryia frowned a bit. "You are still considered a prisoner so yes, it is necessary." Byakuya said as they finished chaining her wrist and ankles. Ryia looked over at Toshiro as she was suddenly picked up. Yelping Ryia grabbed onto Byakuya's robes rolling into him. "I can walk you know!" Ryia yelled blushing a bit. "Not to where we're going, I'm sorry Ryia but I'm going to have to blindfold you." Toshiro said as Ryia's eyesight was suddenly cut off. Gribbing onto Byakuya's robes tighter Ryia felt the man beneath her start moving. "HEY HEY HEY PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" Ryia yelled jumping to try to get down. "Hold still will you, don't make me use a kido on you." Byakuya said silencing the squirming girl instantly. Ryia laid there in Byakuya's arms while he walked with the other captains. Sh was going to get to see Aizen, and maybe, he'll answer some of her questions.

Feeling her feet hit the ground Ryia grabbed onto Byakuya's robes to steady herself. Feeling the blindfold loosen and removed Ryia looked up and gasped. Aizen was in a special cell that kept his spiritual pressure depleted to low levels. "Aizen…." Ryia whispered causing the male to look up. "So they allowed you to come, Ryia." Aizen said as Ryia was escorted inside. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Aizen was slammed into the wall. "YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU USE ME LIKE THAT? AM I NOTHING TO YOU BUT A STUPID FUCKIN PLAY TOY?!" Ryia yelled catching everyone off guard a bit. Aizen looked up at the girl. her body told him she was pissed beyond all reason with him, while her eyes said that she was so confused she didn't know what to do anymore. "Are those the lies they're feeding you Ryia? I never once used you, the thought never even crossed my mind." Aizen said looking at the crying girl. "I've had enough of your lies, why? why did you abuse my trust in you?" Ryia demanded. "I never did anything of the sort." He answered standing up. "But you did! Do you really think I'm an Idiot? You used my love and admiration for you just to entertain yourself!" Ryia yelled punching him into the wall again. HOW COULD YOU YOU SICK BASTARD?!" Ryia yelled jumping ontop of the male and started punching his face. "You don't deserve me! You don't deserve to be a father! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" Ryia yelled in anger as she continued wailing on the male until she felt herself pulled off of him and drug outside the cell crying.

The captains watched the girl as she collapsed to the floor crying and punching the stone floor. "Just what am I to you Aizen?" She asked still crying. "You, are my innocence." Aizen said causing her to look up at him. "I knew from the first second i met you, that you was special. You are the form that innocence would take if it could. For you to be around someone like me this whole time, you are my innocence." He said looking up at the stunned crying girl before she collapsed falling to the floor unconscious. "Arashi!" The captains yelled as Unohana rushed over to her and started examining her worn body. After a few moments she sighed in relief. "She just exhausted herself." She explained as Mayuri picked the girl up. "Just let her sleep, she'll wake up when she's ready." Unohana told him as the captain's left the cell block. Sitting back Aizen looked up at the ceiling. "A father huh? You are one interesting girl Ryia." He said smirking to himself.

Kit stared at Toshiro, "She seriously beat him?" She asked in disbelief. "Indeed, I think it surprised him also." Toshiro said laying on a couch in front of his desk. "I honestly never seen her that hurt. You could tell that she was torn inside about what happened, but it's best she knows the truth about him." Toshiro continued sighing. Kit sat at her desk still in shock, never in a hundred thousand years did she ever think that Ryia would do something like that to him.


	2. Chapter 2

A week passed and Mayuri was getting pissed at the girl laying before him. "Just how long do you need to sleep anyway?" He asked frowning. Wincing a bit Ryia slowly woke up. "Huh? where am I?" She asked softly looking around. "You are in the squad 12 barracks." Mayuri said smirking causing the girl to jump up and stare at him. "And now that you're away we can start the experiments." He continued walking closer to her. "E-experiments?" Ryia asked trying to back up farther but found it impossible when the chain around her ankle reached it's limit. Looking up at Mayuri Ryia frowned and tried hitting him but missed. "Yes. I want to test the limit of your body Ryia Arashi, Angel Queen of darkness." He chuckled grabbing her arm and pulling her closer to him as she struggled to get free. "Stop moving girl!" He hissed as he backhanded her. Ryia looked up at him with a mixture of shock and fear. There was a reason Ryia never ventured this far in the saretai without Aizen. Mayuri was completely infatuated with her. Yes it was against the law to try claiming someone in a different division your love but he didn't care. Mayuri was the kind of man who didn't care about protocol and the law.

Ryia jumped feeling the fabric against her body loosen. "I think i'll indulge myself a bit before hooking your body up." Mayuri chuckled as Ryia started struggling again. "Enough girl, no one's going to save you so stop moving!" Mayuri hissed again and he tightened his grip around her wrist. "The only reason you was allowed to live was so I could use your body as a test subject. Also, that child in your stomach would make a great asset for me." Mayuri said catching the girl's attention. "Wait...what do you mean?" Ryia asked. "No one came to defend you, the only thing that saved your from death is that child in your womb. No one wanted to deal with you so they let me have you as a research subject." Mayuri said grinning at the shocked girl in front of him. Looking down Ryia froze as the new information flooded her brain. "So...I was abandoned….by everyone?" She whispered looking down as Mayuri pulled her close. "Yes, you're so called friends only defended each other, and Sousuke was using you all along. You have no one in this word who cares about you." Mayuri told her as he finished slipping the garment off the shocked girl and laid her under him. "You are nothing to anyone, you're life means nothing but data that I will extract from it." Mayuri told her as she felt a bulge towards her lower entrance. Mayuri looked down at the girl below him. After what happened a week ago Ryia was finally broken and his to do whatever with.

Ryia ran down the street breathing heavily. It had been about a month since Aizen's defeat, she had been with Mayuri for just about as long and hated each day. During the daytime hours she was forced to undergo several experiments leaving her weak by night time. Then she was drug out of her cage and into Mayuri's room where he chained her up and had his way with her. Thankfully due to another experiment getting out Mayuri left her long enough for her to free herself from both the chain and the squad. Leaning against the wall to catch her breath Ryia frown. Mayuri has purposely drained her spiritual energy to leave her to weak to fight back. "I have to get moving, I have to hide somewhere." She mutter pulling the blanket closer around her nude body before stumbling off again.

Kit sat at her desk sighing. "I now know what Ryia went through with Momo." She complained as she stared at the stacks of almost overdue paperwork surrounding her. Suddenly the door slammed open before closing again. Looking up Kit froze at the sight of the person in front of her. Before her, using the wall as support leaned a bruised, bloody girl who Kit almost didn't recognize as Ryia. Suddenly the girl stiffened and ran into a dark corner disappearing completely as a knock sounded on the door. Standing up Kit answered the door to find Mayuri standing there with a pissed look on his face. "Tell me, have you seen Ryia around anywhere?" He asked looking around the office. "No I haven't, I thought she was placed in your squad captain." Kit said crossing her arms. "She was but you see, while I had my back turned she just disappeared." Mayuri explained. "Well I haven't seen her, so if you'd please excuse me I have paperwork to finish." Kit said. "Well if you see her let me know." Mayuri said as he walked off.

Closing the door Kit turned around. "He's gone Ryia, you can come out." Kit said looking at the dark corner. Walking over Kit started frowning. "Ryia?" She asked as the girl's body suddenly fell forward. "RYIA!" Kit yelled catching her. Looking down Kit stared at the marks that littered her body. it was almost hard to find a spot that wasn't bruised or bloody. Gently laying the girl down Kit looked up as the door opened revealing Toshiro. "Kit, have you…"Toshiro started but stopped seeing Ryia mangled body on the floor. "What happened?" He asked walking over. "I don't know, I'm going to go get some clothes and blankets." Kit said running out of the room. Toshiro looked down at the girl. Her face was covered in bright blue bruises and her hair looked liked it hasn't been brushed in months. Following her body down Toshiro stared as more bruises littered her shoulders and the top part of her chest. What got him was the blood that laid on top of the bruises. Calling for a hell butterfly Toshiro send for Unohana frowning.

Kit rushed back into the room to find Ryia laying more comfortably on a couch. "Captain Unohana will be here momentarily." Toshiro said from the other couch as he stood up from watching the girl. Toshiro had picked the girl up and laid her on the couch before draping his jacket over her to give her more privacy. "She said to hold off on dressing her." He continued before walking out as Unohana and her lieutenant showed up. Walking over both girls froze looking at the girl in front of them. Kneeling down Unohana pulled back the jacket and blanket to reveal more harsher bruises on her legs and hips. "Insane, Let's get her to the infirmary quickly." Unohana ordered as the lieutenant nodded and picked the girl up. "We'll take care of her Kit, When we're done I'll send for you." Unohana said handing Kit Toshiro's captains jacket. Nodding Kit watched as the two left with Ryia. "Mayuri, you're going to pay for this…" Kit hissed.

Kit sat next to Ryia's bed the next day. "She's going to be sore but she's out of the woods for now, she was raped several times and beaten to the point of several broken ribs and a broken arm. There was a small amount of internal bleeding but she should be fine now, physically that is." Unohana told Toshiro as the two watched Kit and Ryia. "Physically?" Toshiro asked looking up at her. "There's no telling what's wrong with her psychologically. We can't determine that until she wakes up." Unohana explained as the head captain walked in. "What's wrong with her?" He asked. "She was severely beaten and raped. She has bruises littering her body and several stab wounds on her arms. I've managed to heal the stab wounds along with 2 broken ribs and her broken arm." Unohana explained. "And the child?" He asked. "Both children are fine thankfully. Ryia had created a barrier with her dark energy that protected them." Unohana explained. "Both?" Toshiro asked looking at her. "I have discovered Ryia's carrying twins." Unohana everyone to stare at the unconscious girl. "For the time being I am temporarily placing Ryia in the 4th division. There will be a Captains meeting tomorrow morning." Yamamoto said before leaving. "We should get going to, lets go Kit." Toshiro said looking at his sister stare at her friend. "She can stay, It'll be nice if Ryia wakes up to a familiar face." Unohana said before walking out followed by Toshiro.

Kit stared at her friend. For a month Ryia went through that hell at the hands of a captain. Kit leaned back in her chair. "Please be ok, Ryia, I'll be lost without you." Kit whispered. Later the night Kit jerked away at the sound of Ryia whimpering. "Ryia, calm down…." Kit soothed as the girl's whimpers became more intense before she shot up in the bed screaming. Kit covered her ears frowning at her friend as Unohana came running into the room seeing a panicking girl. "Ryia, Ryia honey calm down." Unohana tried as Ryia struggled to remove the needles from her arms. Kit reached over and grabbed her arms and held them down as Unohana gave Ryia calming agent. Slowly Ryia's movements slowed until she just laid on the bed staring at the ceiling shaking. "What happened?" The captain asked Kit. "I don't know. I fell asleep and next thing I know she acting crazy while screaming." Kit explained causing the captain to frown.

Ryia looked around as she watched Unohana and Isane examined her. "You're wounds are healing nicely." Unohana said smiling softly down at the girl. "Captain Unohana, sorry for the interruption but Head-Captain heard of Ryia's waking and requested her at the meeting also." Soi-fon said walking into the room. "Alright, that you for letting me know Soi-fon." Unohana said as the other captain nodded and left. "How about it Ryia, do you feel like you can walk?" Unohana asked helping the girl sit up. Nodding softly Unohana helped the girl stand and watched as Ryia walked around slowly shaking. Smiling Unohana looked at Ryia. "Let's get you changed and head over to the meeting alright?" She asked and received a nod from the girl.

Five minutes later Unohana led Isane and Ryia to the Head Captain's office. Once there Isane and Ryia was instructed to stay outside until called. Their wait didn't last long as the large doors opened revealing the Captains for the 13 divisions. Gripping Isane's arm Ryia followed the girl tried staying as far from Mayuri as she could. "Come here Miss. Arashi." Yamamoto said causing the girl to jump a bit. Slowly walking up to him Yamamoto watched Ryia's demeanor, her usual confidence was gone, all that was there was a scared fragile shell. Yamamoto stood from his chair and looked at the bruises that still covered her body. Noticing one by her hidden eye he reached to move her hair out of the way. Ryia froze seeing his hand stretched out towards her as her mind imagined Mayuri. Ryia's eyes just about shrunk in size as she suddenly screamed falling back onto the floor. Ryia stared at Yamamoto as she started crawling back until she bumped into Komamura. Looking up Ryia stares at the confused beast before she turned jumping up and running out of the room. Isane followed after her immediately as the captains stared at the door in shock. "It seems, that she is now terrified of any male reaching for her, Captain Kurotsuchi." Yamamoto said sitting down again gaining everyone's attention once more. "I don't know what all of the fuss is about. She wasn't going to be of use anyways." Mayuri said holding up his hands. "She is a very powerful being, one that alone, the whole soul society would cease to exist if she wishes it. Your actions against her are unexcusable." Yamamoto yelled.

Across the saretai Isane looked for the now missing girl. "Hey Isane, what's going on?" Rangiku asked walking over. "Oh, Rangiku, I'm looking for Ryia...She ran out of the captains meeting terrified and I lost track of her." Isane said. "I thought I saw her up in Kit's office.." Rangiku said thinking. "Ah, Thank you so much!" Isane said before taking off towards the office. "Excuse me, may I come in?" Isane asked knocking on the door. "Yea." Kits voice sounded from the door. "Have you seen Ryia? She ran out of the Captains meeting terrorfied." Isane said looking around as Kit pointed to Toshiro's desk. Isane walks behind the desk and looks down to find Ryia curled up underneath. "Ryia, you have to come back with me." Isane said softly causing the terrified girl to look at her. "Please don't hurt me…" She almost whispered holding her knees to her chest. Kit and Isane look at each other frowning before Kit walked over. "We're not going to hurt you Ryia, come one out…" Kit said softly causing the girl to look up at her scared before jumping into Kits arms sobbing.

Toshiro walked into the office a few moment later and stopped upon seeing Ryia asleep on the couch. "Why is she here?" Toshiro asked looking at Kit. "She ran here after your meeting. It took Isane and me a half hour to calm her down after she tackled me and started crying." Kit explained not looking up from the paperwork in front of her. "Captain Unohana said that if she's more comfortable and relaxed here then she should stay." Kit continued. Toshiro sighs. "I guess it's for the best, I'll let Captain Kuchiki know that she'll be here for the night." Toshiro said. "Captain Kuchiki, why him?" Kit asked finally looking up. "She's placed in his squad now, Since Rukia's been staying over there recently Head Captain thought it was best if Ryia had someone there constantly, hopefully we can get her over her fear of men." Toshiro explained. "Yea well, Byakuya isn't exactly the friendliest of the Captains either….and Renji's going to be too loud for her to be around." Kit said. "This is only for a week, afterwards if she does not open back up she will be moved to a different squad." Toshiro said. "Why not just have her here? She's come here both times she ran away." Kit said looking at him. "It's not my decision." Toshiro told her before leaving again.

Kit looks back over at the sleeping girl frowning. "Even asleep, she causes problems." She muttered. Later that night Ryia groaned waking up. "It's about time you woke up." Toshiro's voice sounded causing Ryia to jump and look over. "Relax, I'm going to be staying over here for a while, I'm not going to hurt you." He said looking up at her. Ryia looked at him still scared as she slowly backed into a corner where she hugged her knees in the shadows. Sighing Toshiro shook his head and continued his paperwork. Looking over Ryia found Kit asleep on her desk. Looking back down she sat in the corner holding her knees tightly. Why? why did this have to happen to her? What did she do that was so evil?

The next morning a light tap echoed through the quiet room. "Come in." Toshiro said looking up as Rukia walked in. "Good morning Captain Hitsugaya, I was told that I was to escort Ryia to the squad 6 barracks." Rukia said. "She's over there." Toshiro pointed to a dark corner. Walking over Rukia looked at the girl. "Hey Ryia, remember me? I'm Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia said as the girl looked up at her slowly and nods. "I'm here to take you to Squad 6 where you'll be staying from now on." Rukia explained as the girl shook her head and tightened her grip on her knees. "Come on now, You'll be fine there, my brother won't let anything happen to you." Rukia tried as a burst of dark energy shot out towards her. Dodging it Rukia stared at Ryia as Toshiro rushed over and Kit ran into the room. "Here me now and obey,protect thy master or else pay. Enter the light through the dark and rid of thine enemies. From the light to the dark protect they master." Ryia suddenly started chanting. "SHIT!" Kit yelled grabbing Rukia and Toshiro and throwing them out of the room with herself as a large black barrier filled the room. Looking up Kit sighed in relief leaning back into the railing. "Kit what the hell is going on?" Toshiro demanded standing up.

"I've only seen her use this once during a fight with Sin. Everything living in that barrier goes to the shadow realm. It's a protection barrier." Kit explained as Toshiro walked towards it. "Wait!" Kit yelled as Toshiro went to touch the barrier only to get sent backwards. "It's a protection barrier, Once casted only Ryia can take it down." Kit said helping Toshiro stand up. "But what does she need to protect herself from? She knows we're not going to hurt her." Toshiro complained. "Right now she doesn't, her mind is a jumbled up confused mess. It's best just to let her figure everything out on her own." Unohana explained walking over. "Captain Unohana…" Rukia said bowing. "I figured she'd act this way so I came to see if I could help, but with that barrier I'm afraid I can't do anything now." Unohana said looking at the black rectangle.


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed and the Squad 10s Captain office was still inside Ryia's barrier. "Kit isn't there anything you can do?" Toshiro asked Kit getting pissed. "Not really…." Kit said looking at the barrier. Suddenly in a burst of a dark purple light the barrier was gone and there in the doorway stood Ryia. "Ryia…" Kit whispered looking at the girl. Looking up Ryia looked at the shocked demon and captain. Smiling softly Ryia feel forward only to be caught by Toshiro. "RYIA!" Toshiro called out as the unconscious girl.

"She'll be fine, she just needs to regain her strength." Unohana told them after Toshiro rushed over with Ryia in his arms. "What happened exactly?" Toshiro asked. "Hard to say, I didn't find anything physically wrong with her." Unohana told him as Kit watched Ryia sleep. "Just what happened, Ryia…" Kit whispered looking at her best friend. It had been almost 2 months since they became soul reapers again. 2 months since Kit found out that both Ryia and herself was pregnant. As far as Unohana could tell Ryia was now going on 3 months making Kit 2 months. The only other difference between the two girls pregnancies is that just about everyone of importance knew of Ryia's pregnancy to where only the Head Captain, Unohana and herself knew of Kits. Leaning back Kit sighed softly. "Always causing problems…." She whispered.

Kit sat next to Ryia's bed. After leaving Kit and Ryia both Unohana and Toshiro went to a captains meeting. "Man, never a dull day around here…" Kit said before Ryia started groaning. "Ryia!" Kit jumped up as Ryia opened her eyes. "Kit...what happened?" Ryia asked sitting up rubbing her head. "You passed out yesterday." Kit said. "I did? weird…" She said then looked around. "Why am I at squad 4 then? Why didn't you just take me back to my room?" Ryia asked. "I was worried, you just passed out I didn't know what was wrong." Kit explained. "Well thanks anyway, I really appreciate this." Ryia told her as Unohana walked back in. "Good morning Ryia, how are you feeling?" She asked. "Fine thanks, I think I just exhausted myself trying to catch Momo up on her paperwork again." Ryia said smiling causing the two females to look at her. "What?" Ryia asked frowning a bit. "Ryia, you was at the Squad 10 Captains office when you passed out, don't you remember?" Kit asked. Ryia thought, "No, I remember walking out of my office after finishing Momo's paperwork then nothing." Ryia said thinking. Kit looked up at Unohana frowning as the medic walked over to the girl. "Lay back for me please Ryia." She said as the girl complied.

Ryia laid there as the captain examined her and Toshiro walked in with Byakuya. "Everything seems to be normal…." Unohana said as she reached Ryia's head and started to examine it. "What's going on?" Toshio asked Kit walking up to her. "Ryia said she doesn't remember what happened, she thinks that she's Squad 5's 3rd seat." Kit whispered making the two male captains frown as Unohana finishes the examination. "Everything seems to be in order, would you like to know the genders?" Unohana asked Ryia. "Genders? genders of what?" Ryia asked a bit confused. "Of your children, you're pregnant with twins." Unohana explained. "I am?" Ryia asked even more confused now as the four other people stared at her. "Ryia, what all exactly do you remember?" Kit asked. "Well, I spent all night catching Momo up on her paperwork, I finally got it done and decided to get me something to eat when I guess I passed out." Ryia said as the four continued to stare. "And what do you remember of Aizen?" Byakuya asked. "Captain Aizen told me he has some things to take care of so he was going to be gone for a while." Ryia told him. "What? Why is everyone staring at me like a grew a third eye?" Ryia asked looking at the three captains and one lieutenant. "By the way Kit, when did you become a lieutenant?" Ryia asked pointing at Kits badge. "Um…..yesterday….that's why you didn't see me that much." Kit said rubbing the back of her head smiling.

Ryia looked at her frowning a bit. "I get the feeling you guys are keeping something from me…." She said. "We're not….anyway….it was discussed and you've been moved to squad 10." Toshiro said. "Wha? when did this happen?" Ryia asked jumping off the bed. "Today, it was brought up that you are over worked and your skills would be better suited for my division." Toshiro told the shocked girl. "But what about Captain Aizen? Does he know about this?" Ryia asked. "He's the one that brought it up a while ago." Byakuya told her. Ryia shook her head. "I don't believe it until he tells me himself." Ryia said in disbelief. "Ryia, he won't be able to, he's dead." Toshiro explained catching the girl's attention. "Wha….but…..how…..why…..who…." Ryia froze in shock. "We don't know all the details, but Lieutenant Hinamori found him stabbed with his own sword." Toshiro told her as she fell to the floor. Kit kneeled down next to her. "Ryia?" Kit asked as the girl looked up at her. "Kit….please tell me it's not true, that Toshi's pulling a prank on me…." She whispered. "It's true, you're moved to my squad, you're pregnant with his children, and he's dead, everything's true…" Kit said as Ryia latched onto her robe and started crying.

The three captains walked outside the room and looked at one another. "So what's going on with her?" Toshiro asked. "My only theory is that her mind has blocked out certain events to protect her. To her, she was still the 5th squad 3rd seat, she still adored Aizen, and chances are, she never left the Soul Society." Unohana said thinking. "I suggest you take her to her room and let her rest." Unohana told Toshiro who nods. "I'm going to inform the head-captain of this." Unohana told them before leaving. "I'm leaving to." Byakuya said and followed Unohana down the hall. Sighing Toshiro opened the door back up to find Ryia getting her crying under control. Looking up the girl looked at her new captain, and in some form, one of her friends. "Toshi…." She whispered before glomping him. Toshiro looked down at the girl as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He couldn't blame her for acting like this. "Alright now, calm down will ya." Toshiro said after five minutes of standing there. Kit chuckled a bit as the girl looked up at Toshiro who blushed. "Thank you Toshiro….I….I appreciate everything you've done for me." Ryia said softly causing the boy to look down at her as she gave him a peak on the cheek causing him to blush. "I-it's no problem, just get off of me so we can leave!" Toshiro ordered turning his head. Ryia and Kit both smirked. "You're not falling for me are you Captain?" Ryia asked drawing little circles on his chest. "Not at all now let go of me and stop that." Toshiro ordered grabbing her hand.

Ryia went running ahead of the two. "It's good to see her pills still work…" Kit said in relief. Before the left squad 4 the lieutenant Isane was instructed to make sure Ryia took her medication, it took the 3 almost 10 minutes before they managed to shove the pill down Ryia's throat. Afterwards the effects were immediate. "I don't get it, why is she acting like this?" Toshiro complained. "She hasn't had her medication in about 2 months, so it's going to work faster for a while until her body gets use to it again." Kit explained watching as the girl ran into the squad 10 office. Walking in behind her the two looked for the girl. "Seriously Ryia, get out here!" Kit yelled already growing annoyed. Suddenly Toshiro fell forward as Ryia jumped on his back smiling. Kit stood there with a mix of shock and amusement. Pushing Ryia off of his back Toshiro stood up pissed as the girl hid behind her friend. "Show her to her room and keep her there until she's back to normal." Toshiro ordered. Nodding Kit picked Ryia up with her tail and left the room with her in tow. "I'll be back Yoshie!" Ryia yelled as the two disappeared down the hall.

Ryia looked around the new room a bit later as KIt stood in the doorway. "I still find it weird that I was transferred here like this…." Ryia said looking around. "It's for your protection, you're the only one who was really close to Aizen." Kit explained making Ryia smirk. "Bet that bitch is having a fun time with that…." Ryia grinning referring to Momo. "Why can't you just let that go?" Kit asked frowning. "I don't like that bitch, never once have I seen her do an ounce of paperwork, she abuses her position!" Ryia yelled sitting on her bed frowning. Kit rolled her eyes. "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore." Kit told her looking over to find the girl passed out on the bed. "That was fast." Kit commented laying her more comfortably on the bed and covered her up before leaving. Walking back into the office Kit looked at Toshiro who was laying on one of the couches. "Where is she?" He asked. "Fell asleep in her room. I figured it was for the best." Kit said sitting on the other one. "I don't understand why I have to deal with her though." Toshiro complained. "She ran here twice….there's only two people that can somewhat predict what she's going to do, Sin and myself. Kenpachi's not one to go easy on someone regardless of their situations, I think they figured you'd be the best choice." Kit explained looking at Toshiro. "I'm going to be in here most of the time anyway so I'll be dealing with her more then you will." Kit continued as Toshiro sighed sitting up.

Kit looked at her brother. "Don't tell me you like her." Kit smirked as Toshiro instantly got red. "No I don't! She's way too hyper for me to even be around." He yelled. Kit chuckled, "You're face is red and you answered that way to quickly." Kit pointed out smirking. "I don't like her!" Toshiro just about yelled. "Alright alright, you don't like her, you just love her." Kit grinned as Toshiro's face became more red. "NO I DON'T!" He yelled as Ryia opened the door rubbing her eyes. "What's with all the yelling?" She asked causing Toshiro to huff and sit back down crossing his legs. "It's nothing Ryia." Kit said still smirking at her brother as the girl walked over and laid on the couch with her head in Toshiro's lap causing the boy to blush more if possible. Toshiro looked up at Kit as she stood and walked over to her desk. "You woke her up you have to deal with her, I suggest not waking her a second time." Kit told him as she started on the paperwork surrounding her desk. Toshiro looked down at the girl asleep on his lap. Frowning he gently picked up her head as she turned and wrapped her arms around his torso muttering to herself. Frowning Toshiro then started trying to remove her arms as she rubbed her head against him. Freezing he went another shade of red before looking down at the girl who was peacefully sleeping on his lap.

Kit glances up and chuckled as she quickly snapped a photo of the two. Toshiro stared at Ryia as once again he tried removing her arms and succeeded causing the girl to groan. "Come on, I have paperwork to do…" He complained and went to move her only to land back on the couch as Ryia opened her eyes to reveal a dark red. "Stop moving." A demonic voice said sending shivers down Toshiro and Kits spins. "I don't mind if you sleep on the couch but let me get up." Toshiro said standing. Before he could blink he was sitting in a wall. Looking up Toshiro saw what to him looked like the devil. "When I say stop moving I mean stop moving!" Ryia hissed as she drug Toshiro back to the couch. Kit peeked over her desk as Ryia threw a scared Toshiro down on the couch and collapsed on top of him fast asleep. Toshiro watched as the girl returned to normal and looked up at Kit. "I warned you, she's not one to be forced awake. When we was in Hueco Mundo she put Aizen through a couple walls on several occasions because he tried waking her up." Kit explained sitting back in her chair.

Ryia awoke several hours later to find Toshiro asleep above her. Looking around confused she looked over to find Kit finishing up the paperwork. "What happened? How did I get in here?" Ryia asked looking around. "Well, you feel asleep on your bed, Toshiro kinda woke you up to the point of you coming here, then you fell back asleep ontop of him. He tried moving you and you ended putting him through a wall before passing out again." Kit explained as Ryia looked at the hole she made in the wall. "I'm dead...aren't I?" She asked looking at the demon. "I suggest fixing the wall to lessen the blow." Kit said as Ryia quickly fixed the wall and moved to the door. "I'll be back." She said. "Where are you going?" Kit asked. "To buy something." Ryia told her before leaving. Toshiro woke up shortly after and looked down to find his lap empty. "Where'd Ryia go?" He asked looking at Kit. "She said something about buying something." Kit said focusing on the paper in front of her. "And you just let her go? You know that she has to be accompanied by a lieutenant or captain at all times!" Toshiro yelled. "What's the worst that can happen? She's lost her memories, to her this is the only place she belongs, she's not going to leave…" Kit said. Toshiro frowned and went to stand only to get slammed back down onto the couch.

Looking up Toshiro glared at the smiling Ryia. "Hey Toshi, where you going in a hurry?" Ryia asked. "I've told her before, it's Captain Hitsugaya, and you shouldn't leave like that!" Toshiro yelled as Ryia stood up. "Find then, I guess I won't give you the present I went to buy you." Ryia said turning around pouting. "Present?" Toshiro questioned. "You know….for punching you into the wall while I was asleep…" Ryia said blushing a bit as Toshiro stared at her before sighing. "Fine I'm sorry, now what's this present?" he said as Ryia smirked. "You have to close your eyes!" Ryia sung. "What? No way." Toshiro said. "Come on, you'll love it." Ryia pestered. "Fine!" Toshiro yelled and closed his eyes as he crossed his arms. Walking over Ryia took a bag of candied beans out of her pocket and gently shoved a bean into Toshiro's mouth causing him to open his eyes and stare at her. Ryia giggled. "I remembered you saying you like candied beans once, so I went out and bought you some!" Ryia said handing Toshiro the bag. "I'm going to go look around my room again!" Ryia said as she skipped out of the office leaving a stunned Toshiro and a smirking Kit. "Toshiro and Ryia sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." The demon sung causing Toshiro to glare at her. "WILL YOU STOP THAT!" He yelled sitting at his desk.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryia peeked into the room a while later to find Toshiro doing paperwork and Kit gone. "What do you want now?" The male asked glancing at the door. "How did you like your present?" Ryia asked walking in. "They were good." Toshiro said. "Good, I'm glad you liked them." Ryia said smiling causing Toshiro to stare at her. While at times she was annoying Toshiro did feel something for the girl. It wasn't a connection like he had with Kit or Rangiku, no, he felt like it was something more powerful than that, but she was almost the polar opposite of him. He found her annoying as all hell but felt that strange attraction towards her. Shaking his head her looked back down at the paper before him. Maybe he was coming down with something and it was messing with his brain. Scratching his head he went to grab the next paper to find the stack gone. Looking over at the other stack he found the complete stack there finished. Standing up Toshiro placed the finished pile next to his desk and moved to grab another pile from the floor next to Ryia's couch.

Suddenly Toshiro's foot caught the coffee table sending him forward. Ryia looked up from her book to find Toshiro heading straight towards her. Before either one could avoid the collision Ryia felt a pair of lips on her own as Toshiro collided into her. Both sat there with their lips connected as the door opened revealing Kit who instantly got pissed. "Something you want to explain to me?" Kit asked crossing her arms. Toshiro jumped up as his face turned bright red. "I-it's not what you think!" Toshiro yelled as Ryia hide her face in her book. "It looked like my brother and my best friend was locking lips, when was I going to be informed of this?" Kit said getting more pissed. "I'm telling you it's not what you think! Just listen to me!" Toshiro yelled. "You know what, No, What I just saw was pretty obvious." Kit said turning around and leaving a blushing couple. Toshiro looked over at Ryia who peeks over her book her face equally red as Toshiro's. Toshiro felt himself blush a bit more before he felt his arm being tugged. Looking over Toshiro found Ryia's lips on his own once more.

Pulling back Ryia looked down. "I'm sorry, I just had to do it once.." Ryia said before running out of the office leaving a confused blushing captain. Sinking onto the couch Toshiro placed his head in his hands. "What in the hell just happened?" He asked himself as the events replayed in his mind. Ryia's lips, they was soft and warm, for some reason, they felt right, they felt like they belonged against his. Freezing Toshiro remembered what Kit said no to long ago. "You just love her." That one short sentence repeated in his head. Does he love Ryia? Does he love that little spirit of energy that for some reason brought a sense of calm over him? They was polar opposites, there was no way he could be attracted to someone like her. But, when she was gone in Hueco Mundo with Aizen, he missed having her around. He hated to admit it, but he would wait every day for Ryia to come bursting through his office door with something up her sleeve. He missed her cheerfulness that lightened his mood when Rangiku pissed him off. Then, why Toshiro saw Ryia in front of Aizen's sealed away body part of him died, she was hung up on that bastard. Someone who did nothing but toy with people for his own amusement. Afterwards, when he received word that she was being allowed to live that part was brought back to life. He could see her face again, have her bother him for no apparent reason. Having her resigned his his squad was almost a dream come true.

Toshiro frowned suddenly. He was in love, he was in love with the hyper, trouble-making being known as Ryia Arashi. Toshiro gripped his hair, but, he knew there was several others who had a crush on the black-haired girl. Suddenly he stood up, he couldn't lose her again. He had to have her, if not, he was sure he would go crazy. That second kiss was all the proof he needed to confirm her feelings for him. Walking out of the office Toshiro walked down to Ryia's room. Taking a deep breath Toshiro knocked on the door. "Come on." He heard a soft voice call out. Opening the door he looked at the form sitting on the bed playing with a silver chain. "Um...Ryia...there's something I need to talk to you about…" Toshiro said with a blush still on his cheeks. Ryia looked up at him. He could tell she was having a war with herself also.

Clearing his throat Toshiro's blush deepened. "Um...well...I just wanted to ask…." Toshiro stuttered as the girl stared at him. "Toshi if this is about the kiss forget about it, it was just a mistake that won't happen again." Ryia said softly catching Toshiro's attention. Before she moved Ryia was welcomed with a pair of lips against her own. Toshiro pulled back and looked down at her. "That one wasn't a mistake, Ryia, I want you to be mine, I want to be yours." Toshiro confused. "But what about Kit?" Ryia asked. "I'll explain things to her later, but all that matters right now is if you will be mine." Toshiro said looking in her eyes. Ryia looked up at him. After Aizen's sudden death she felt something pull her closer to the male, even before then she felt the need to be close to him. Nodding softly Ryia smiled at him. "Of course….." She said as she was met with another kiss that was filled with passion.

"Ryia we need to ta-" Kit said slamming the door open only to stop seeing the two. Ryia and Toshiro both looked over at her. "Kit wait before you-!" Toshiro started only to watch Kit run out of the room. Ryia frowned and jumped up and followed her friend. "KIT WAIT!" She yelled but lost track of the demon in the dark. Sighing Ryia leaned against the wall as Toshiro ran up. "Where is she?" He asked. "I lost her." Ryia softly answered before sliding down the wall. "We'll find her, don't worry." Toshiro told her. "That's not what's wrong here, I'm her best friend and I'm dating her brother without even telling her my feelings…."Ryia said softly as Toshiro pulled her into a hug.

Kit appeared in the real world. Without realizing what she did she looked around to find herself in an empty field. Sighing Kit started walking, she needed to clear her head. "Picking on them about it is one thing, but them actually dating is another…." She grumbled walking onto the road. "I mean, isn't that the kind of things friends should talk about?" Kit asked herself as she looked up to find Kisuke in front of her. "My, my, if it isn't Kit, I haven't seen you since the war." Kisuke said waving his fan. "I'm not in the mood candy man." Kit glared as she continued walking past him. "Why don't you stay at the shop while you're here?" He asked "I'll be fine." She told him as she walked around the corner as Kisuke smirked to himself.

Ryia laid in bed later staring up at the ceiling. She was worried about her friend. Yea Kit could take care of herself but Ryia was worried about Kit mentally. The whole thing happened so fast that even she could barely understand what happened. Placing a hand over her stomach she frowned as her thoughts went over to Aizen. She couldn't remember when Aizen and her did it ending in her pregnancy, there was also the fact that when she's alone the other reapers would stare at her. "Just what happened exactly?" She asked to no one in particular. Her pregnancy, sudden reassignment to squad 10, Aizen's death, Gin and Touson's disappearance, this chain that Kit had given her when she was still at Unohana's, and the disappearance of her zanpakuto. Sure she could summon it no matter where it is but it was the fact of the matter. No one wanted to tell her anything and it was driving her nuts. "Maybe taking a walk will help." She said quietly sitting up, it would be too suspicious if she walk around the seireitei at this time so she opted for the next best thing and disappeared into the shadows.

Toshiro sighed as her leaned over his desk. Why did everything have to happen to him? First it was the whole defect from the Soul Society, then the war, the trails, the Mayuri incident that Ryia thankfully forgotten about, now it's the kiss and Kit running off. Toshiro ran his hand through his hair. Was it really that much of a shock to Kit about him and Ryia? She's the one that started the whole thing by teasing him. But, Ryia was Kits best friend. He was pretty sure that talking about it between each other was against some kind of girl code. "Captain Hitsugaya!" A messenger called outside the door. "Yes what is it?" He called. "Captain Commander Yamamoto would like to speak with you and Miss Ryia Arashi on the double sir." The male called. "Alright tell him we're on our way…." Toshiro said sighing feeling the male leave. "Ryia, you can come out now." He said as the girl formed in the shadows. "You're pretty good as detecting my shadows Toshi." Ryia giggled. "Enough, we have to go." Toshiro said standing up. "Yea yea, I heard." Ryia sighed following the male out of the room.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Ryia Arashi, I am sending the two of you out to the world of the living for a month long mission." Yamamoto said a few moments later to receive a confused looked from Ryia. "There has recently been spurts of strong spiritual energy over Karakura Town, You're job is the track them down and end them. Also, you are to bring your sister back Captain Hitsugaya, I assume that you did not authorize her leave to the real world." Yamamoto said. "With all do respect sir I found it was best to let her calm down after a little fight we had last night." Toshiro explained as Ryia blushed a bit. Yamamoto looked at the two, there was something different about the way they stood next to each other. "Very well, She will not be punished for her leave. Miss Arashi, if you would please leave us, I wish to speak to Captain Hitsugaya alone." The captain said. "Yes sir." Ryia bowed to both captains before leaving. "Now, Captain Hitsugaya, how is Ryia fairing in your squad?" Yamamoto asked looking at the boy. "Just fine sir, she still has had no recollection of the war or Captain Kurotsuchi so she's getting along with everyone." Toshiro explained. "hm…I want you to watch her during this mission Captain. I have a bad feeling about this spiritual pressure that's been reported." Yamamoto said. "Yes sir." Toshiro said. "Now, what is this relationship between you and Ryia I've heard about." The captain asked catching Toshiro off guard. "Sir, how did you know about that?" Toshiro asked blushing a bit. Yamamoto chuckled. "Are you forgetting I'm the Captain commander Captain Hitsugaya? I can easily get information I seek, and the way you two was standing today one might get the wrong idea." He said.

Ryia walked down towards her room. "A month long mission with Toshi huh? This should be fun." Ryia said opening her door to start packing. Suddenly she stopped seeing a piece of white cloth under her bed. Frowning she pulled out the captains jacket and sighed as she slowly traced the insignia on the back. "Aizen-sama, what happened? I don't understand anything now." She whispered as she held the jacket up to her chest. She had found the jacket tossed in the shadow realm for some reason unknown to her. It was the last thing she had to remind her of Aizen. "Come on Ryia, are you ready yet?" Toshiro asked opening the door to find Ryia holding the jacket close. Walking in Toshiro closed the door before grabbing the jacket. "What are you doing with this?" He demanded looking at the girl. "Do you realize that you could get in trouble for having this in here?" Toshiro asked. "It's the only thing I have left of him." Ryia whispered, she didn't understand why Toshiro was mad about her having the jacket. "You could get thrown in jail if anyone else found out about this? Do you not understand your situation?" Toshiro yelled. "No I don't! I don't understand anything right now! I was moved here for no reason, Aizen's gone! I keep getting stared at every time I'm alone by the other reapers! I don't understand Toshiro!" Ryia yelled before grabbing her bag and running out crying. Toshiro stood there and frowned. She was right, how was she suppose to understand something she can't remember? Sighing he placed the jacket under her mattress. "Maybe it's best for her to keep it then." Toshiro said before leaving with his bag and Ryia's sword.

Ryia ran into the real world crying. How is she suppose to understand? The only thing she knew was that she loved Toshiro, that was it. "Stupid Toshiro…" Ryia cried as she finally looked up to see where she was. "My my, what's a pretty lady like yourself doing out here?" A voice called from behind her. Turning around she saw Kisuke with the same stupid smile on his face. Looking away she wiped the tears away as the male walked over to her and offered a handkerchief. "How about we go back to my shop so you can calm down?" He asked and received a nod from Ryia.

Toshiro ran through the gate and looked around frowning as the sight of an empty field. "Where'd she go?" He hissed looking around. Ryia sat at the table across from Kisuke. "So, why don't you explain to me what got you so upset?" Kisuke said looking at her. "I'm just confused, things aren't adding up right and I don't understand why." Ryia said softly. Kisuke looks at her. "Why don't you start from the beginning? maybe I can help." He told her. Nodding Ryia told Kisuke just about everything. Sitting there Kisuke looked at the girl as she finished. "It seems, that a part of you mind blocked off certain events." He said looking at her. "But why?" She asked. "There's a number of reasons why, you couldn't handle the stress, you was to the point of destroying yourself from the inside out. Who knows, but you should try pushing yourself to remember those events either. Just take one day at a time and everything will fall into place." Kisuke told her. Looking down Ryia ran his words through her mind. Something was missing, and no matter how much it bothered her she knew he was right, there's no point on spending energy and time trying to figure it out. "Thanks Kisuke." She said smiling up at him softly. "How about you go take a bath, it might help you relax." Kisuke said smiling. "Oh but I couldn't…" Ryia started. "Non-scene, you'll stay here for the night since it's late, go take a bath and relax, we don't want anything to happen to the little one now do we?" Kisuke said. "Wait...how did you?" Ryia asked as he held up his hands. "I was told by Head Captain Yamamoto, but don't worry about that now alright, just go in and relax." Kisuke told her. "Alright, thanks again Kisuke." She said and grabbed her bag heading for the wash room.


	5. Chapter 5

Toshiro leaned against a building. Damn it, of all the times for Ryia to run off, He was completely on his own searching for her and she could be anywhere, the same with his sister. Looking up he saw the lights on in Kisuke's shop. "Maybe he'll know something." Toshiro whispered and walked over to find the owner outside. "Good evening Kisuke." Toshiro said walking into the light. "Captain Hitsugaya, I was wondering when you was going to show up." Kisuke smiled. "Have you seen Ryia or Kit?" Toshiro asked. Kisuke looked down at him and smiled softly. "Kit's around here somewhere, as for Ryia, she's inside taking a bath. She showed up in tears and I brought her here, Do you know anything about that?" Kisuke asked already knowing the story. Toshiro looked down in thought, Ryia was safe here, but, he was the cause of her running off in tears. "There's was just a misunderstanding." He finally said looking up. Kisuke looked at the captain, "Toshiro's been the only constant thing in my life recently, then, he asked me to be his, i accepted knowing it would be difficult for him but….he acts like he doesn't even want me around sometimes." Ryia had said earlier. "Listen, Have you ever thought that Ryia's to a point right now that she needs someone to lean on?" Kisuke asked looking at Toshiro who stared at him. "She seems to be doing perfectly fine." Toshiro answered. "She's confused, a huge part of her memories are gone and she doesn't understand why, then there's the fact she's pregnant and she doesn't even remember the act of the conception. She's a confused girl who feels like she can't lean on anyone for they'll betray her, which is what you're doing." Kisuke explained.

Toshiro looked down, it made sense to him now, Ryia's cheery attitude and pranks were just a means of outlet. "Kisuke? where are you?" Ryia's voice asked bring Toshiro back as he saw a shadow against the paper on the door. "I'm out here." Kisuke said standing up. Soon enough Ryia was standing in the doorway staring at Toshiro. Toshiro looked back at the girl, her hair was still damp from the bath and the large sleep kimono was falling off her shoulders a bit. What caught him was her eyes, he remembered seeing those eyes once before, they was as dark and depressing as when she woke up in the holding cell. "Kisuke, can you show me to my room?" Ryia asked choosing to ignore Toshiro completely. "Certainly my dear." Kisuke said glancing back at Toshiro before disappearing into the building with Ryia. She was still mad at him, that much was evident.

Ryia awoke early the next morning and got dressed in a grey school uniform as Toshiro knocked on her door. "Ryia? are you awake?" He asked. "Go away." Ryia snapped as the door suddenly opened revealing Toshiro in his reaper outfit. "Where are you going?" He asked looking at her in the outfit. "Away from you." Ryia said turning around. Her eyes held nothing but anger towards him now as she grabbed a bag from the desk. "We have our mission to complete." He said as she walked past him. "And we have a month to complete it, there's no sense on laying around here doing nothing while waiting on something we don't know when is going to show up." Ryia said before turning the corner. Once in the kitchen Ryia was welcomed to a table full of food. "Eat up Ryia, no point in leaving for school without breakfast." The tall man said. "Oh Tensai it all looks so good!" Ryia smiled sitting down. "I even took the liberty of packing you a lunch." He continued. "You really shouldn't have Tensai, you're to kind, unlike another person I know." Ryia smiled as Toshiro walked into the room. "So Kisuke, where'd you find the cat?" Ryia asked looking at the white cat in Kisuke's lap. "She's just a stay that's been hanging around here recently." Kisuke explained as the cat looked up at Ryia then Toshiro before curling back up to sleep.

"Well, I should be heading off, See you later Kisuke, Jinta, Ururu, Thanks again for the lunch Tensai!" Ryia yelled as she ran off leaving a frowning Toshiro. "It appears your little misunderstanding hurt her more then you realized." Kisuke said walking over to Toshiro while holding the cat. The boy just watched as Ryia disappeared down the street, he needed to talk to her, otherwise this could end badly for him. Ryia slowed down once she was away from the shop. She understood Toshiro was just trying to protect her but that jacket was the only thing she had left of the man who saved her, of the man who somehow impregnated her before he was killed. Subconsciously Ryia placed a hand on her stomach. She was 3 ½ months pregnant with two children she wasn't sure she even wanted. Ryia sighed and looked up at the school building she was closing in on. She hasn't been here in forever and she hoped that her excuse that she had suddenly moved would work.

Ichigo started at the girl that stood before him. "Wait a minute….aren't you?" He started. "Hello, I'm Ryia Arashi, I'll be your new classmate." Ryia said smiling sweetly as Ichigo and the others stared at her. "Why helloooo beautiful, My names Keigo Asano and if you need any help around here just feel free to ask." A brown haired boy said coming up to her. Ryia giggled. "Aren't you a cutie? I'll have to remember that offer." Ryia said sweetly as Ichigo stood up and drug the girl out of the room. "Don't you know it's rude to just grab a girl like that?" Ryia huffed straightening her uniform out. "Why are you here?" Ichigo demanded once they hit the rooftop. "What's it to ya carrot-top?" Ryia asked frowning. "You two are already causing a scene." Toshiro's voice suddenly called from behind Ryia. "Toshiro's here to? what's going on?" Ichigo demanded as a tic mark appeared on the side of Toshiro's head. "That's Captain Hitsugaya!" He grunted as Ryia went over to Ichigo and stared at him. "W-what?" He asked looking down at the girl. "Your hair's longer." She said frowning a bit only to be drug away by Toshiro who ended up on the ground by the girl. Ryia started at Toshiro frowning before turning and skipping back into the building like nothing happened.

Ichigo and Toshiro walked into the classroom and stopped to find Ryia sitting on her desk surrounded by all the males in their class. "Ryia, we're heading to the arcade today after school, do you want to come with us?" One said. "No you moron, she wants to come watch the track club practice." Another yelled. "As If, Ryia you want to come watch the wrestling club right?" A third said. "They all sound so interesting I don't know which one I want to do." Ryia giggled as Toshiro got more pissed at the girl. She was doing this on purpose! Walking over Toshiro grabbed her arm. "Can I talk to you Ryia?" Toshiro asked glaring at the males who glared back. "Class is about to start though, We don't want to be counted tardy on our first day." Ryia said smirking at him as the teacher walked in.

Throughout the morning Toshiro watched Ryia as she sat there smirking. She was planning something and he was scared to find out what it was exactly. Finally lunch hit and there was several girls that surrounded Ryia. "Do you want to eat lunch with us today Ryia?" One asked asked. "Another time, Ryia, let's go." Toshiro said walking up to her. "What's an elementary student doing here?" A girl whispered to her friend. "I'm not an elementary student." Toshiro stated looking at the girls who backed away. "Oh come on Toshi, don't get all scary otherwise none of the girls will want to be friends with you." Ryia said smirking as she wrapped her arms around Toshiro's neck catching everyone's attention. "Get off will you." Toshiro said closing his eyes. Ryia smirked and put her hand on his cheek making his face turn towards hers as she kissed him much to everyone's dismay.

Toshiro's eyes shot open as Ryia released the kiss giggling before grabbing her bento and skipping out of the room with Toshiro in tow. "Did you really have to do that in front of everyone?" Toshiro yelled once they was on the roof. "It's not like it's hurting anyone, unless you want it to." Ryia said looking up from her spot on the ground. Toshiro sighed sitting next to her as he was met with a piece of omelet. "Here, I'm sure you didn't eat breakfast and Tensai didn't make you a bento." Ryia said smiling as Toshiro looked at her with a hint of pink on his cheeks as Ryia gently shoved the food into his mouth. Ryia giggled before taking a bite of the food. "His cooking is so good!" She squealed smiling. The rest of lunch continued as such, Ryia would feed a blushing Toshiro then herself. Once the bento was emptied Ryia laid her head in Toshiro's lap and watched the clouds. "I'm sorry about before, I wasn't trying to upset you, I just don't want to see you in trouble for having it." Toshiro finally said. Ryia stayed silent before looking at him. "Tell me Toshiro, I want to know, if he really dead?" Ryia asked. Toshiro looked at her. A part of him wanted to lie and say he was, but there was the part that wanted to tell her the truth. "No, he's not." Toshiro finally said looking at Ryia who looked back up to the sky. "Something horrible happened didn't it?" She asked again. "Yea, but it's over now." Toshiro told her as she looked back at him only to be met with his lips.

Pulling back Toshiro looked at her softly. "No matter what, I will protect you, all three of you." He said as he placed a hand over hers on her stomach. Ryia smiles up at him and thanked him with a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks Toshi." She said before sitting up. "We should head back, Lunch is almost over." Ryia said standing up with the bento box. Toshiro looked at her, It was getting obvious that she was pregnant and with that he knew that questions were going to start coming. "Listen Ryia, I don't think you should be coming to school here." Toshiro suddenly said stopping the girl. "Why do you say that?" She asks a bit confused. "You're starting to show, and once people find out there's going to be a lot of questions." Toshiro continued blushing. Ryia giggled and walked over to him. "If anyone asks, you're the father." She said kissing him. Toshiro looked at her. Him, a father? Sure since her recognized his feelings for her he's thought about it but, what if he's not going to succeed? What if he fails as a father? "Toshiro? Is something wrong?" Ryia asked breaking Toshiro from his thoughts. Looking up at her he smirked. "Everything's fine." He said as he lead her down the stairs.

The rest of the day flew by and soon enough the couple was back on the roof with Toshiro pinning Ryia to the water tower. "My Toshi, did I strike a chord with you earlier?" Ryia giggled. "Shut up will you." He told her before kissing her fully. Ryia moaned in pleasure as she felt everything she wanted in Toshiro's kiss as one of his hands roamed through her hair and another unclipped her bow tie. Ryia went to undo his shirt only to be stopped when her arms were pinned beside her head. "Alright you two, tell me what's goin…." Ichigo demanded walking through the door with Orihime, Uryu, and Chad. Ryia looked over and started blushing at Toshiro looked with a death glare. The group stared at the couple in shock as the couple stared at them blushing. Standing straight Toshiro shoved his hands in his pocket as Ryia fixed her hair and uniform. "So, What's going on between you two?" Ichigo asked as Ryia frowns. "You really all brons and no brains aren't you?" Ryia asked crossing her arms. "I'm curious on why you're here too." Orihime said softly.

Sighing Toshiro looked up. "There's been steady spurts of a strong spiritual pressure reported in this area, we were sent here to discover and take care of the source." Toshiro explained. "And we have to find a certain someone who ran off." Ryia commented looking at Toshiro as suddenly 2 pagers went off. "It's a big one…" Ryia said looking at her phone before both of them transformed and the hollow appeared. "Just be careful Ryia." Toshiro told her on their way to meet it. "That's my line." Ryia commented calling for her sword which appeared in her hand. Within no time the hollow was taken care of and both reapers were back down to the group. Ryia smirked at Ichigo as he stared at her. "What?" She asked as the group behind also stared. "Ryia...your stomach…" Orihime said softly. " If it helps you guys out a bit you're not seeing things, I'm pregnant." She said crossing her arms. "So….you're not fat?" Ichigo asked only to be sent into the ground by Ryia. "Care to repeat that carrot-top?" Ryia asked cracking her knuckles. "Enough Ryia, we have bigger problems to worry about." Toshiro told her. "Hump" Ryia huffed as Ichigo picked himself out of the ground. "That hurt you know." He complained. "Was suppose to be gentle." Ryia muttered. "Anyway, I'm craving some pickles right now so I'm off, see ya." Ryia said after getting back in her gegi.

Toshiro watched the girl leave and sighs sitting on a near-by bench as the group looked at him. "So, Captain Hitsugaya, are you the father of her child?" Orihime asked. "Biologically no, but she wants me to be." Toshiro answered. "Then who's the father?" Ichigo asked. "I remember seeing her around Aizen all the time when I was as Hueco Mundo.." Orihime said as Toshiro nodded. "You mean they're letting her live even after everything she's done?" Uryu asked. "She was under his control the whole time. We discovered that he used Suigetsu on her from the very beginning to control her admiration and love for him." Toshiro explained. "But last month after an incident with Captain Kurotsuchi she lost all of her memories regarding Aizen's defect and the war." Toshiro continued looking up at the group. They looked at him in shock. "So, she lost all of her memories, she doesn't even remember getting pregnant?" Orihime asked. "No, She was told when she first woke up without them was that Aizen was murdered, she now knows the truth behind that." Toshiro told them. The group looked at each other. "So right now she's perfectly safe to be around, for the most part." Toshiro said standing up. "The most part?" Uryu asked. "She's pregnant, she's going to be violent when she doesn't get what she wants." Toshiro said rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, I should go find her, later." Toshiro continued leaving the roof.


	6. Chapter 6

The days passed and Ryia was slowly starting to get annoyed with being pregnant. "You're not leaving today and that's final." Toshiro said as he leaned against Ryia's bedroom door looking at her. "I'm fine Toshi, it was just a little morning sickness that's it!" Ryia complained as she sat on her futon. "I don't care, you are to stay in bed today, that's an order." Toshiro said looking at her pouting face. "Do you honestly think I can stand being in bed all day?" Ryia asked crossing her arms. "Get use to it, once we get back I'm having Captain Unohana put you on bed rest." Toshiro said. "But Toshi!" Ryia whined. "No, you're already in a high risk pregnancy, you're staying in bed." Toshiro said. Ryia frowned glaring at Toshiro before turning around. "Fine then, I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this mission!" Ryia yelled with her back to him. Toshiro looked at her and sighed leaving the room. "Being the little rebel isn't she?" Kisuke asked walking up. "I can understand why, she hates staying still unless it's of her own accord but, her pregnancy is already risky, I can't have something happen to her while dealing with hollows and trying to find the source of that pressure." Toshiro explained leaning against the wall. "I don't know if you've noticed but since the two of you showed up here a week ago that pressure hasn't been detected since." Kisuke said. "What?" Toshiro asked frowning. "I don't know exactly what's up, but I have a suspicion it has to deal with her." Kisuke told him. Toshiro frowned thinking about it. "Are you sure you haven't seen Kit anywhere around here?" Toshiro asked Kisuke. "Not since she first showed up." Kisuke said making Toshiro frown more.

Later that day Ryia walked around town sighing. After somehow managing to give Toshiro the slip Ryia decided that maybe an easy day of shopping would help her relax. "You know Kit, he's going to be pissed when he finds out that you've been in your cat form the whole time." Ryia said as a cat jumped on her shoulder. "Yea well, he deserves this, asshole." Kit grumbled making Ryia giggle a bit. Kit looked at her friend, while she wasn't entirely happy with the situation she wanted to make sure Ryia was happy. "Say Ryia, are you happy with him?" Kit asked suddenly. Ryia continued walking for a while silent. "He needs some communication help but, yea, I'm happy." Ryia finally answered. "Good, cause if he ever hurts you I'll kill him." Kit said as Ryia smiled up at her friend. "Hey Kit, have you felt any strong spiritual pressures since you've been here?" Ryia asked. "Only a couple times, they just seemed to come out of nowhere and had no pinpoint spot. why?" Kit asked. "We was sent here to investigate it, but I haven't felt anything since I got here." Ryia told her frowning a bit. "Plus we're to bring you back with us." Ryia continued looking at the cat. "I'm in trouble aren't I?" Kit asked pinning her ears back. "Only if you don't come back with us." Ryia told her. "How long are you here for?" Kit asked. "Another 3 weeks, if Toshiro gets off his high horse and relaxes about me moving around." Ryia said annoyed.

By mid-afternoon Ryia sat relaxing at a near-by tea shop when Orihime and Tatsuki spotted her. "Ryia!" Orihime called running over. "Oh, hey Orihime, who's your friend?" Ryia asked smiling softly. "This is Tatsuki, Tatsuki this is Ryia, the new student in class." Orihime said "I was there you dummy." Tatsuki said as Orihime laughed nervously. "Hey Ryia, so why weren't you in school today?" She continued looking at the girl. "Toshiro's being over protective, he doesn't want me stressed out due to the pregnancy." Ryia explained. "Pregnancy?" Tatsuki asked. "Yea, I'm almost 4 months pregnant with twins." Ryia said smiling as Tatsuki stared at her in disbelief. Suddenly Ryia froze as a hollow scream pierced through the air. Grabbing her pager she frowned as nothing came up. Transforming Ryia was instantly gone leaving behind a confused Orihime and Tatsuki.

Landing up in the air Ryia frowned looking for the hollow as a sudden burst of Spiritual pressure brought her to her knees. "This pressure...it...it can't be…" She whispered as suddenly a hollow appeared attacking her. Frowning Ryia managed to dodge the attack before sending an attack of her own as another burst of pressure stopped her allowing the hollow to stab her shoulder. Ryia froze in pain as the hollow before her disappeared as Toshiro caught her before she hit the ground. "RYIA!" He yelled in a panic as Ryia suddenly screamed in pain. Toshiro stared at her unable to do anything as Ryia's good arm gripped her head. Orihime rushed over worried as she watched the girl squirm in pain. Calling for Ayame and Shun'o Orihime immediately starts healing Ryia. Ryia continued screaming as memories flashed past her. Her leaving the Soul Society with Aizen and the girl, the events leading up to the war, the war itself, the events afterwards, she remembered them all, she remembered how Aizen used her, lied to her, how after the defeat she was allowed to see him for 5 minutes and beat him into the ground. She remembered the abuse Mayuri inflicted on her body. But the one thing that lingered in her mind was the fight with Toshiro during the war. Finally passing out Toshiro looked at Ryia with deep concern as he wiped away the single tear that escaped her eyes and rolled down her face. "Always so troublesome." He said before picking her up and taking her back to Uraharas.

Toshiro watched over Ryia as the days went on. Each day the girl continued to sleep with no signs of waking up. "Toshiro, Head Captain Yamamoto's on the line, he wants to talk to you." Kit said walking into the room. Toshiro looked down at the sleeping girl before nodding and standing up leaving the room. Kit looked over at the girl, after seeing Ryia that way Kit changed out of her cat form to relieve Toshiro's mind a bit. "What exactly happened to you Ryia?" She asked frowning.

Toshiro stood in front of a giant screen. "That is my full report sir." Toshiro finished and looked up at the Head Captain. "This is a very interesting development, Captain Hitsugaya." Yamamoto said. "There has been some interesting development on our end as well, it appears that some time within the past few days Sousuke Aizen has disappeared from the confines of his seals and is now on the loose once again." Yamamoto said. "You don't think these two incidents have anything to do with each other do you?" Toshiro asked frowning. "There's a good chance, have you located Lieutenant Hitsugaya?" Yamamoto asked. "Yes sir, she's currently watching over Ryia." Toshiro said. "Very good, you three are to report back to the soul society tomorrow morning." Yamamoto ordered. "Yes sir." Toshiro bowed as the screen went black. Sighing Toshiro ran a hand through his hair as he headed back to Ryia's room to hear Kit's voice. "You have to rest alright, Toshiro will be back here shortly." Kit's voice said softly. "I need to tell him…" Ryia's weak voice called stopping him. "You can once he's back, just lay down ok." Kit ordered with a hint of worry. Finally Toshiro opened the door revealing Kit holding a weak Ryia down on the futon.

Looking up Ryia stared at Toshiro. "Toshi…" She weakly called as he was next to her instantly as she clung to him crying. Kit watched as her best friend cried into her brother's arms. She was what he needed, someone who was the complete polar opposite of him but also was able to bring out the side of Toshiro Kit rarely even saw, and Toshiro was what Ryia needed, a strong shoulder to lean on as she tried figuring out what her next careful move would be, someone who can easily make her listen that wasn't a complete asshole. "He's back…...he's back Toshiro…" Kit heard Ryia cry freezing both siblings immediately. "How do you know this Ryia?" Toshiro asked looking down. "I can feel him…..his spiritual pressure is everywhere." She cries as her grip on the male tightened. "He's mad, no…...he's pissed….he wants to hurt everyone." Ryia continued crying. Toshiro frowned, "We're leaving now." Toshiro suddenly said catching the girls attentions. "Head Captain Yamamoto wanted us back in the morning but we're leaving tonight, get packed." Toshiro ordered as he released his hold on Ryia and left the room. Kit looked over at Ryia who was sitting there shocked. Scooting over Kit gently laid Ryia back down on the futon. "You rest, I'll pack up your stuff." Kit said as she started packing the clothes and toiletries.

Jushiro looked up as a sukimon suddenly appeared and two figures walked though. "Captain Hitsugaya, we wasn't expecting you until tomorrow…" He said then looked at the girl laying in Kit's arms. "We have a problem." Toshiro said causing the older captain to frown. Before long all of the Captains were standing in Yamamoto's office with Kit standing next to a sitting scared Ryia. "Miss, Arashi, please explain everything that happened." Yamamoto said looking at her. "Well, I was talking to two friends and suddenly this hollow appeared, my pager didn't even pick it up so I went to take care of it when this sudden burst of spiritual pressure erupted bringing me to my knees, The hollow managed to stab me and that's when To-Captain Hitsugaya showed up...Afterwards I felt this pain…..All of my memories came back but...there was more….there was visions of events that hasn't taken place yet….and…..Aizen was there….he was behind everything….even right now he's pissed...I….I think we're about to go into another war sir…" Ryia said as she looked at Yamamoto with a scared look. "There was blood everywhere, people was being killed, innocent people...then...captains were killed….he was killing them personally. He took over the world…." Ryia continued on shaking as she grabbed her arms and started crying. Kit looked at her friend as Ryia suddenly tackled her crying.

The captains stared in awe at the girl. "How are we sure what she saw is correct? She could be making all of this up.' Mayuri said. "Ryia is the only one who's had constant close contact with Aizen when we was in Hueco Mundo, I wouldn't put it past that bastard to use her like this." Kit said holding Ryia close. "Miss Arashi, now that you remember the truth about Sousuke Aizen, where does your loyalty lay?" Yamamoto asked. "I...I want to stay here….with Toshiro…." Ryia said softly as she looked at the White-haired male. Yamamoto looked at the captain and nodded. "Very well, You will remain in Squad 10, but you are to remain with a Captain or a Lieutenant at all times to insure your loyalty and safety. Also, until further notice you are relieved of any duties until your condition allows you to return in full power, do you understand?" He asked looking at the girl. "Yes sir." She answered softly as she wiped the tears away. Kit then escorted the girl out of the room and to her room as the captains continued the meeting. Once Ryia hit her bed she was fast asleep much to Kit's relief. Sitting in Ryia desk chair the demon watched the girl as she gripped the edge of a white cloth. Toshiro had told her about the jacket but wasn't too surprised. Sighing Kit leaned back against the desk. "That bastard just had to cause more shit…" She grumbled frowning as she watched the girl sleep.

"So until further notice Ryia will be sleeping in my room from now on." Toshiro said a while later to Kit and Rangiku. "Do you think that's wise? I mean, you know how she gets when she's sleeping." Kit said looking at him. "It's the only choice, you stay up have the night anyway and matsumoto.."Toshiro said looking at the now sleeping woman. "Is useless." He sighed. "Besides, the only movement she's going to have is from there to this office." Toshiro continued. "What are you going to do about her meals? bring them to her?" Kit asked only to receive a nod. "Captain Unohana is preparing a special menu for her so she gets all nutrients she needs." Toshiro explained. Kit nodded, so what about when we both have meetings? We can't take her with us." Kit said frowning a bit. "During the meetings Rukia Kuchiki will be here to watch her." Toshiro said. "Will you guys stop talking about me like I'm not lying here…." Ryia groaned from her bed catching both attentions. "We thought you was still asleep." Kit said looking over. "Who in the hell can sleep when I have two people carrying on a conversation in their room?" Ryia asked looking up at them. "It's fine, you was going to find out everything anyway." Toshiro said straightening up. "Toshi….are you mad at me?" Ryia asked sitting up.

Toshiro looked at her, Ryia's once happy-go-lucky nature was replaced with one that was constantly scared of everything. Normally She would only address the other captains formally, before the whole Aizen incident happened, the only ones she addressed informally was Aizen, Gin, Byakuya and himself. Now, it's almost like she's a different person when in public. Toshiro looked at Ryia's concerned face, her blue eyes were starting to dull again and her skin color was fading. Walking over Toshiro planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I couldn't be mad at you if I tried." He whispered as Ryia hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered back. Kit watched as Toshiro hugged her friend. Smiling softly she slid out of the room to give them some privacy,

Toshiro looked down at the girl asleep on him, how it ended up like this he would never know, one minutes she was hugging him and the next he was laying in her bed with her fast asleep on him. Toshiro sighed as he remembered not to moved otherwise he knew he'd end up in some walls like last time. "Might as well get use to it, it's going to happen a lot now that you're going to be sharing a room." Kit said from the doorframe. Toshiro looked over at her "What do you want?" He asked. "Just came in to check on you two lovebirds." Kit said making Toshiro blush as Ryia loosened her grip enough for him to slip out of the bed and sigh. Toshiro lead Kit out of the room and leaned against the railing outside. "So what's going to happen now?" Kit asked frowning. "Hard to say, all we can do is assume that Aizen's plans remain unchanged in taking over the titled as God, the only thing that's helping us is that we know he wants Ryia back." Toshiro said softly looking at the sky. "She's basically the key to this new war isn't she?" Kit asked frowning. "That's what we're thinking." Toshiro replied. "Right now we're nothing but a bunch of sitting ducks." Toshiro continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryia smirks a few days later looking at Toshiro from the couch. "What do you want Ryia?" He asked frowning. "I'm bored…." Ryia whined. "Read a book." Toshiro told her. "I've read every book here at least once!" Ryia yelled falling back into the couch. "That's not my problem." Toshiro told her causing the girl to frown as she got up and jumped up onto Toshiro's desk blocking his paperwork. "Ryia i have to get this all done." Toshiro told her looking up. "You're the one forcing me to stay here so entertain me." Ryia told him frowning. "How am I supposed to entertain you?" He asked frowning at her as she slipped down onto his lap smirking. "I could think of a few ways." Ryia said smirking. "No." Toshiro said bluntly. "Come on….." Ryia begged as she kissed his neck. "I told you before no, not only because I have to get this paperwork done by tomorrow but you're in a high-risk pregnancy remember?" Toshiro said looking at her as Ryia frowned. "I don't even want to be pregnant….do you think I enjoy knowing that there's a part of that bastard inside of me?!" Ryia yelled jumping off of Toshiro's lap crying. "Ryia that's not what I-" Toshiro started standing up. "I HATE YOU TOSHIRO!" Ryia yelled running out of the room. "RYIA!" Toshiro yelled running after the girl only to lose sight of her. "Damn it!" Toshiro cursed looking around for the girl.

Ryia finally stopped running to find that she was totally lost. Sitting against the wall she brought her knees up to her chest. "Why does it always have to be me? I never asked for this to happen!" Ryia cried as Sin walked out of the Squad 11 barracks. "What are you doing here?" She asked sitting next to the girl. "Honestly I don't know...I just sorta ran." Ryia said softly. "I heard about what happened, you know you can count on me to help protect you and the kids." Sin told her. "I know, but, the way his pressure felt, it was suffocating, I've never felt anything like it before." Ryia told her. Sin looked at her friend, these past few months Sin had little contact with them, something she hated. "Do you honestly think that telling me that's suppose to scare me? Did you forget who you're talking to?" Sin asked looking at her. "Don't think of us as weak Ryia, we're all here to help, you just have to ask." Sin told her as she looked up at the sky. "Thanks Sin." Ryia whispered as she leaned against her shoulder. Looking down Sin noticed Ryia sound sleep as Kenpachi walked over. "What's she doing here?" He asked looking at Ryia. "She just needs to rest and get away from Captain Hitsugaya for a bit." Sin told him as she felt a raindrop hit her head. Walking over Kenpachi picked the sleeping girl up and headed back into the barracks as the rain started pouring down.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER?" Kit yelled back in the Squad 10 office. "I mean exactly that, she ran out of here and I lost track of her as it started pouring." Toshiro said rubbing his head. "Are you that much of an idiot? You don't ever yell at a pregnant woman!" Kit yelled slamming her hands down on his desk before stepping back and taking a deep breath and turning to leave. "Where are you going?" Toshiro asked. "Out to find your girlfriend." Kit snapped slamming the office door closed after grabbing her umbrella. Kit walked around the division hoping to find the girl but sighed in defeat. "Maybe Sin can help me…" Kit sighed and headed towards 11th division. Once there Sin knocked on the door. "Sin, I need to talk to you." Kit called. A few seconds later the door opened revealing the pink-haired lieutenant Yachiru. "Sin's kinda busy right now." She said smiling. "It's important I speak to her." Kit said frowning a bit as Sin appeared behind Yachiru. "It's fine, I got it Lieutenant." Sin said as the pink haired girl giggled and ran off into the building. Leading Kit to her room Sin sighed. "She ran here right before the rain showed up." Sin said opening a door revealing Ryia asleep on a futon. "At least you found her, I'm pretty sure if someone else did she'd be in trouble." Kit said looking at the girl.

Ryia groaned and woke up a few minutes later. "Afternoon sleeping beauty." She heard Kit's voice say. Looking over she saw Kit leaning against the wall. "You know you're lucky Sin and Kenpachi found you, anyone else and I'm just about certain you'd be waking up in Byakuya's detention cell right now." Kit continued as Ryia sat up. "It's not my fault that your brother is so cold hearted." Ryia grumbled looking at her.

A while later Ryia sat on the couch in Toshiro's office ignoring him as he yelled at her for running off. "Ryia are you listening to me?" Toshiro asked standing in front of her. Looking up Ryia looked at him bored. "Does it look like I am?" She asked frowning. "You could have gotten in serious trouble!." Toshiro yelled as the girl stood up. "Do you think I care anymore?" Ryia asks him before leaving the room once more leaving Toshiro standing there shocked. "Don't take everything she says to heart." Kit said from her desk. "Do you think this is all some big joke Kit? She doesn't realize the danger she's in!" Toshiro yelled. "She realizes it more than you think brother. She may not look it but she's smart, she was first in our class for a reason, but she needs someone to lean on right now, try to take things into her point of view for a bit. The man she looked up to her whole life lied and used her, not to mention impregnated her. She was abused by a captain then lost her memories, now she has them back but her hormones are all over the place and since Captain Unohana changed her medication her bipolar disorder is acting up. She's confused on what to do, what her next step is to be. Now she has to worried about that asshole showing up at any point in time and starting another war that she can't take part in." Kit said looking at her brother as he sunk down onto a couch. "You're dating her, you need to be there to support her and help her through this." Kit continued standing up. "Take some time to think about it Toshiro, if you was in her shoes, can you say that you wouldn't act the same way?" Kit asked as she left the room in search of her friend.

Toshiro sat there thinking about what his sister just said and sadly, she was right. He wanted to protect Ryia, as much as he could, but, it's not protection she wants, it's something much more. She wanted someone to lean on, to support her while she dealt with all of this. Standing up Toshiro walked out of the room. He needed to talk to her before it's too late and he loses her forever.

Ryia sighed as she walked down the road. Yea she knew she would be in trouble if caught but a part of her didn't care anymore. "Oh, Ryia, I didn't expect to see you here." Ukitake's voice called bringing Ryia out of her thoughts. "Oh, Captain Ukitake, good afternoon." Ryia said bowing. "Come now, you know you don't have to be so formal with me." He said smiling. Ryia looked up at the white-haired captain. She was the only other person she could trust, It seemed like when Aizen wasn't around to take care of her there was Captain Jushiro Ukitake. Although her relationship with Jushiro was different then with Aizen and Toshiro. Ryia saw Jushiro as more of a father figure then a lover. "Come on, why don't we go inside for some tea and catch up?" Jushiro asked smiling. "Sure." Ryia agreed and followed the male into the Squad 13 barracks.

"So, tell me what brought you all the way out here?" Jushiro asked as Ryia poured his tea. "I just have a lot on my mind, I really didn't notice where my feet was taking me." Ryia said softly. "Same as always." He chuckled causing her to look up at him as she sat back down. "You always seemed to find your way here when you're upset or distracted." Jushiro said. Looking down Ryia thought it over, he was right, it seemed whenever something troubled her, her feet always brought her here. "I find it kind of nice though, if you didn't wonder here on your own I would never know what's going on with you." Jushiro continued. "I would visit anyway, I can never forget the times you were there for me when I needed someone to talk to." Ryia told him. "Everyone needs someone to talk to, it's dangerous to keep everything inside, because eventually it'll all burst out destroying that person's being." Jushiro told her. "I remember you saying that once before, after a fight between Momo and me. No one would listen to my side of the story except you." Ryia said looking down. That particular incident left Ryia in a detention cell for a few days until Aizen showed up. Ryia was sure if it was for Jushiro calming her down she would have been in there longer.

"So tell me, what happened this time?" Jushiro asked looking at her. While everyone saw a hyper reckless girl he saw what she truly was, an innocent being who is always at the short end of whatever stick she's at right now. "Well, i'm sure you hear about me and Toshiro…" Ryia said receiving a nod from the male across from her. "Well, lately he just seems so over bearing, he wants me to sit in that office all day doing nothing and I can't stand it. Then he yells every time I leave to go to the bathroom or find something to eat or read." Ryia explained. "I see, you just want him to lighten up a bit huh?" Jushiro asked. "That, and he never wants to touch me, I have to share his room with him but he completely ignores me when I want him to hold me, it's like i'm nothing but a bother to him." Ryia said looking down. "He's new to all of this, I don't think I've ever seen him around a woman that wasn't his sister or Rangiku. So maybe he's just unsure of how to act around you." Jushiro suggested. "Do you really think so?" Ryia asked looking up at him as he nods. "RYIA!" Toshiro yelled catching her attention. "Go to him, you'll make him worry more." Jushiro said. Nodding ryia ran out of the house and onto the road. "Toshiro.." She breathed catching the retreating Captain's attention.

Turning Toshiro looked at Ryia as she stared back at him before running into his arms crying. "I'm so sorry Toshiro….I'm sorry…" She cried as he held her in his arms. "You have nothing to be sorry about Ryia, it's all my fault." Toshiro whispered in her ear causing her to look up at him. "I didn't realize how hard everything is for you right now, I don't want to lose you Ryia." Toshiro said. Ryia smiled a bit, "You're in luck then, cause it's going to be hard for you to lose me." Ryia said pulling him into a kiss. Toshiro pushed into the kiss, it felt right, it felt like her lips were made for his swiftly Toshiro picked Ryia up causing her to wrap her arms around his neck on instinct. In an instant they was back in the office that was otherwise empty. Sitting down with her on his lap Toshiro jumped a bit as she kissed his neck. "I love you Toshiro." She whispered softly as she laid there in his lap. "I love you too Ryia." He whispered back watching her as he placed a hand on her growing stomach. According to Captain Unohana her pregnancy was going normally but due to her position Ryia's case was classified as High-risk so she was to relax and avoid stress, Something Toshiro hasn't been helping with recently. "I talked to Captain Unohana today." He suddenly said causing Ryia to look up at him. "She suggested to keep your boredom at bay we let you join the women's association, it's something fun and stress free, plus you'll be well protected there." Toshiro continued. "Really, I can join?" Ryia asked smiling as he nodded. "Oh thank you Toshiro!" Ryia cheered hugging him once again as Kit walked into the room. "Do I want to know?" She asked. "Toshi's letting me join the Women's association!" Ryia yelled smiling as her friend sweat dropped know she was going to dragged to them as well.

The next day Ryia sat on the table in Unohana's office for her check-up. "I don't get it, why do I have to have two check ups a month where you get away with one?" Ryia asked her friend while waiting on the captain. "Because you're having twins, they're riskier than a single" Kit told her frowning. Ryia sighed and laid back. "The worst part is they won't let me abort them...I don't want that bastard inside of me…" Ryia complained. "You're over halfway there Ry, and if it helps don't think of them as that assholes, think of them as Toshiro's." Kit told her as the girl blushed. "KIT?!" Ryia yelled as Kit chuckled. "He's going to be the daddy anyway so why not?" Kit asked looking at her friend as she blushed and Unohana walked in. "So how are you feeling today Ryia?" The captain asked looking at her. "Fine I guess…" Ryia said as the female above her started the check-up. Ryia laid there as Unohana checked over the growing babies. "Do you want to know the genders?" Unohana asked. "Really?" Ryia smiled a bit. Pulling a machine over Unohana turned it on. "The gell's going to be cold so bare with it." Unohana told her before smearing a clear gel on Ryia's stomach. Walking over Kit watched as Unohana placed a wand on the gel and moved it around Ryia's stomach until two forms came into view. "There they are, and from the looks of it you'll be having one of each." Unohana announced smiling down at the stunned girl.

"Now I want you to start doing these exercises, and remember to stay as stress free as you can." Unohana said handing Ryia packet of papers. "These aren't exercises, this is a work out routine!" Ryia whined looking at the papers. "They're to help you through this pregnancy, Kit, make sure she does them ok?" Unohana said looking at the demon. "Sure thing." Kit said quickly giving her a thumbs up. Walking out of the squad 4 barracks Ryia continued to look at the papers. "I'm serious, this is a whole workout routine, there's no way i'm going to be able to do all of these every single day!" Ryia whined. "You'll get over it." Kit told her taking the packet to look for herself. "These are easy Ry, I know you could probably do these in your sleep." Kit told her. "That's the thing, I sleep most of the day remember?" Ryia said looking at her. "Well then I guess you're going to have to cut a nap out somewhere huh?" Kit said sweat dropping. "As if…" Ryia muttered looking down at the photo in her hands. A boy and girl...she was going to have a son and daughter. Kit smiled down at her. "How about we convince Toshiro to let us go shopping? That'll take you mind off of things for a while." Kit suggested. "Really? you mean it?" Ryia asked smiling. After receiving a nod from her friend Ryia took off into the office.

Toshiro looked up from his paperwork as the door to the office slammed open and Ryia was on his desk in front of him. "Look Toshiro!" Ryia said as she place the ultrasound photo on her stomach facing him. Toshiro looked at the photo as it pointed out the sex of each twin. Looking up at the girl he smiled a bit. "You're really going to have your hands full now Toshiro." Kit chucked in the doorway. Toshiro brought Ryia down into his lap as he kissed her passionately. Pulling back Ryia smiled down at Toshiro. "Kit wants to go shopping with me, can we go to the real world?" Ryia asked looking at him. "You're not supposed to be moving around that much." Toshiro reminded her. "Relax, Captain Unohana said I'm fine as long as I stay stress free." Ryia told him. Toshiro looked over at Kit who nodded in agreement before sighing. "Fine, you two can go shopping, but you are to be back in 3 hours." Toshiro said only to be rewarded with another kiss. "Thank you Toshiro!" Ryia yelled as she ran off dragging Kit with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryia and Kit looked around the market a few minutes later. Smirking Ryia pulled Kit along the shops. "So, what all should we get? I know we need clothes and diapers…" Ryia said only to get hit by her friend. "Are you really that dumb? You need to get a crib for each one, a playpen, bouncers, you know, that kind of stuff." Kit explained. "How am I to know? I've never been pregnant before." Ryia whined rubbing her head. "It's called research, haven't you read any pregnancy books yet?" Kit asked her. "Are you kidding? I'm trying to ignore that fact." Ryia grumbled as they walked up to a baby shop. "They'll have everything we need here." Ryia smirked before walking in dragging a sighing Kit behind her.

Toshiro glared at the two women as they stood in front of him. "You went overboard." Toshiro told them frowning. behind the two girls in Ryia's old room sat bags of clothes, toys, diapers and other supplies along with boxes containing cribs, playpens, bouncers and swings. "I got all of the necessities for twins Toshi, They can't share the same thing at the same time so I had to buy two." Ryia told him. Toshiro sighed and looked at the girl as she started talking to Kit about remodeling for a nursery. She was glowing with pregnancy as her hair became fuller and her skin was shining. Hearing Ryia talk about painting Toshiro frowned "You're not painting anything." He said stopping the girls. "Come on Toshi, It's not like i'm painting a building just a simple room." Ryia said. "No, you're not painting anything." He said again looking at her with his arms crossed. "Come one, I'm going to be stress free remodeling for the nursery and it gets me out of the office!" Ryia whined. "No, that's final. you can have some of the other squad members paint it but you're not doing anything of the sort." Toshiro said looking up as Ryia crying face before she ran out of the room sobbing. "A little harsh don't you think?" Kit asked frowning as they heard a door slam shut down the hall. "I don't want the paint fumes to harm her or the children." He stated simply. "Come on Toshiro, the woman we talked to says pregnant women paint their own nurseries all the time." Kit said. "They obviously don't know Ryia's condition then. Keep her out of this room." Toshiro ordered before walking out.

Walking down the hall Toshiro stopped at his room to hear Ryia's crying. A part of him broke, he was the cause of those tears. Sighing he opened the door to reveal Ryia sobbing on the bed. "Ryia…" He said as she continued sobbing ignoring his presence completely. Walking over Toshiro sat next to her and ran a hand through her hair. "You have to understand that I just don't want you overdoing it." Toshiro explained as she continued to cry. "Come on Ry." He whispered frowning as she slowly looked up at him. Smiling softly Toshiro bent down and kissed her forehead. "I'm doing this to protect you, I don't want to see you at Unohana's unconscious again over something like painting. You can still remodel the nursery, but I just don't want you to do that much physical labor." Toshiro explained further. Slowly calming down Ryia pulled Toshiro onto the bed with her causing him to blush. "R-Ryia, what are…" He asked looking down as she curled into him. "Shut up, because of you i'm tired now." She muttered as she fell asleep. Toshiro looked at her blushing before smiling a little down at her as he brushed some hair out of her face. Yes at time she was a pain but it was times like these, where everything she does was innocent, that made Toshiro forgive her and love her more. Wrapping his arms around her Toshiro slowly drifted off to sleep completely unaware of the events that would play a part in tomorrow.

Ryia awoke early the next morning and looked up at Toshiro who was sound asleep under her. Smirking Ryia slowly crept out of room and towards the office after stopping off at the nursery to grab a couple bags. Walking into the office Ryia deposited the bags on the couch. "What are you doing?" Kit asked from her desk causing Ryia to jump. "Kit, I didn't realize you was still here!" Ryia said looking at her. "I had paperwork Rangiku didn't finish, now, what are you doing?" Kit asked again looking at her friend as she locked the door. "It's Toshiro's birthday! I wanted to surprise him with a party!" Ryia said smiling. Kit sat there stunned. "Shit!" Kit said suddenly jumping up. "What's wrong?" Ryia asked slightly confused and scared. "I completely forgot!" Kit hissed. "How could you forget your own brothers birthday?" Ryia asked frowning. "He never made a point in celebrating it!" Kit said sinking back into her chair with her hands on top of her head. "I'm such a horrible sister…" She whined. "How about you tell him as your gift?" Ryia said as she started pulling decorations out of bags. "I don't want to die!" Kit said before sinking back into her chair. "He's going to find out eventually so you might as well tell him…." Ryia told her as a knock sounded from the door. Walking over Ryia unlocked the door and peeked her head out. "Yes?" Ryia asked looking up at Renji. "I have some paperwork for lieutenant Hitsugaya…" He said trying to hide the faint blush on his cheeks. Pulling him In Ryia looked back out into the hall to find Toshiro heading towards the office. "Shit!." Ryia hissed closing and locking the door.

"What's going on here?" Renji asked looking at the decorations on the couch. "It's Toshiro's birthday." Ryia said as red-hair sat the paperwork down beside Kit's desk. Suddenly Ryia froze hearing Toshiro trying to open the door. "Ryia open this door, I know you're in there." Toshiro yelled. "GO AWAY I"M NAKED!" Ryia yelled without thinking causing the lone male in the room to blush. "RYIA!" Kit hissed. "RYIA OPEN UP THIS DOOR!" Toshiro yelled as it started to freeze. Putting up a shadow barrier around the door Ryia sighed. "Anyway, you should probably go find him something if you're not planning on telling him Kit." Ryia said as she picked up a roll of streamers. Groaning Kit stood up "Come on Renji, you're coming with me." Kit said. "Here, pick these up for me will ya." Ryia said handing Renji a list. "Why is there sake on this list Ryia?" Kit asked looking at the girl. "It wouldn't be a party without sake." Ryia grinned causing the demon to shake her head. Opening a portal to the real world Ryia watched as her best friend left with the red-head who was still confused.

Hours passed and Ryia had the room nearly decorated by the time the Women's association arrived. "You did a good job." Rukia commented as Ryia closed the door behind them after clearing it of Toshiro. "Kit and Renji are getting some final things when it'll be ready. "Why are you doing this Ryia? You know Captain Hitsugaya doesn't celebrate his birthday." Soi-fon said looking at the girl. "That's why, why wouldn't you celebrate something like this? and besides, he's been there for me through this whole thing, I want to repay him somehow." Ryia said as her voice softened at the last part. Looking over Ryia looked at Unohana as she placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. "That's very kind of you Ryia, I'm sure he's going to love the party." She said causing the girl to smile. "He better, I spent all day decorating." Ryia told her as another knock sounded from the door. "Ryia it's us." Kit's voice sounded and Ryia let the demon and lieutenant into the room. "Here's the stuff you asked for." Renji said holding a box and several bags. "Thanks pineapple head!" Ryia said smiling at the now frowning male as she took the box from his hands and placed it on Toshio's desk. Looking inside Ryia smiled at the cake as everyone else surrounded her. "I was sure you would have went crazy with the cake design Ryia, this seems a little bland for your taste." Isane said. "That's because I let Kit choose the design, I just told her to get a cake." Ryia said smiling at the somewhat blushing female demon.

Walking back towards his office Toshiro groaned. He had paperwork to finish and for some reason the women's association was also in his office. Stopping where he was he watched as Captains we filing into his office. "What in the…" He questioned as he stormed up to the now closed and locked door. "RYIA OPEN UP THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" He yelled pulling at the door. Inside Ryia giggled as she had everyone hide before turning off the light and unlocking the door which flew open the next second. Toshiro stood in the doorway pissed as he stared into the dark office. "What in the hell?" He whispered as he reached over and flipped on the lights to reveal all of the captain and most of the lieutenants. "Happy birthday Toshiro!' Ryia said hugging him from behind. "What is the meaning of all of this?" Toshiro asked her. "It's your birthday party silly." Ryia giggled as Toshiro looked around. "So you mean you kept me out of my office all day just to throw me some birthday party?" He asked her frowning a bit. Ryia nodded "I've never seen you celebrate it and I wanted to celebrate it with you and everyone else." Ryia explained. Sighing Toshiro rubbed his temples.

The party continued into the night and before Ryia knew it there was an added guest as Momo stood at the door. Walking over Ryia smiled down at the girl. "Hey there Momo, What'cha doing out here?" Ryia slurred a bit tipsy. "Oh well...I...just wanted to drop this off to Toshiro…" The girl said holding a small box in her hands. "Well come on in, it's a party isn't it?" Ryia asked dragging the girl in. "Ryia will you leave her alone?" Toshiro said walking over to the two girls. "Fine fine, I'm going to go potty, play nice you two!." Ryia said before leaving the room using the wall as a support. Toshiro looked down at Momo who watched Ryia leave. "I-is she really ok with me being here?" Momo asked looking up. "She's almost drunk so I have no clue, but you know you're welcomed here." Toshiro told her. "That's Shiro…" Momo said softly. "Listen, is...is there a way we can talk privately?" She continued looking up at him. Nodding Toshiro led Momo out of the room and away from the party a bit. "So what's up?" He asked looking at his childhood friend. "Well um...Can...can I say something and you not yell at me?" Momo asked looking up at him blushing. "Sure, you know you can tell me anything." Toshiro told her only to stop as he felt a pair of lips on his own. Momo was kissing him, Toshiro stood there as Momo continued to kiss the captain.

Hearing feet running Toshiro turned breaking the kiss to see the end of Ryia's jacket she was wearing runoff. "Ryia!" He yelled running after her leaving Momo standing there regretting what she just did. Ryia ran past the office's open door catching everyone's attention as Toshiro ran past after her calling out her name. "What did that idiot do now?" Kit hissed taking off after the couple. Renji stared at the door as everyone soon followed Kit out the door. Something didn't sit right with him, he couldn't place it but he felt something was off.

Ryia ran out of the division crying until she bumped into a solid figure. "Hush now, there's no need to cry." She heard a deep voice tell her as arms encased her body. Looking up Ryia stared into the deep brown eyes of Aizen Sousuke, the traitor of the Soul Society and the man that ruined her life. "RYIA!" She heard Toshiro's voice called out as Aizen picked the crying girl up bridal style. "Aizen….put her down!" Toshiro hissed. "And why would I do something like that? She came running to me, and no matter what you think she will always be mine." Aizen said as Ryia stared up at his face. Why was he here, he should be sealed away for the next 20,000 years. "Let's go Ryia." He said as a garganta opened up behind him. Looking over at Toshiro Ryia reached for the male. "TOSHIRO!" She yelled as Aizen walked through the gate leaving behind a stunned Toshiro.

Falling to his knees Toshiro watched as the gate closed before him. "DAMN IT!" He hissed as tears threatened to escape his eyes as several feet ran up behind him. "RYIA!" He yelled into the night sky as the other stared at the man on the ground. "Toshiro!" Kit yelled running over to him. "What happened?" She asked looking at her old brother with worry. "He took her…..that bastard took Ryia!" He yelled as the tears finally started falling. Kit looked at her brother in shock. Aizen was here under their noses and no one sensed anything.

Ryia struggled against Aizen as he carried her into their bedroom. "Let me go you bastard!" Ryia yelled as he dropped her on the bed. Jumping up Ryia ran for the door only to get thrown on the bed again. Ryia stared up at him in a mix of fear and anger. "You bastard….let me go, you have no right holding me here!" Ryia yelled only to be silenced by a slam across the face. Looking up at him Ryia's eyes shook in fear as Aizen walked closer to her. "Last time I checked you belonged to me, Ryia Arashi." He said hovering over her. "As if, I don't belong to anyone, especially not an asshole like you." Ryia spat only for her face to land in the sheets again. "Maybe that vacation I allowed you went to your head." Aizen muttered as Ryia looked up at him again as a bruise started forming on her cheek. "Don't forget I created you, I'm the one who gave you a life, a reason, Everything you are belongs to me and me alone." He whispered in her ear as he ran a hand down her body. "I think it's about time you remember that." He said ripping her clothes off and started as the bump in her lower stomach.

Smirking he placed a hand on the bump and sent his energy inside of her much to Ryia displeasure. "Twins huh...I was right to choose to you bear my children then." He whispered bring his his face close to Ryias who pushed back only to stop upon feeling the all too familiar texture of a leather collar. "Until you learn to behave properly You're going to be wearing this." He told her as she heard the click of the padlock behind her neck. Snapping her neck up at him Ryia was greeted with one of Aizen's bone-chilling smirks. "You can forget about your little friends in the soul society, they'll all be dead shortly, of course, you already know that, don't you?" He asked smirking. "You made me see those visions...you're planning another war…" Ryia whispered. "No, not another one, the only one, the battle a few months ago was just to measure their strength, and now that Ichigo Kurosaki lost his powers, there's nothing stopping me from taking my place in Heaven. "You're really a sick minded bastard you know that?" Ryia said frowning.

Aizen looked down at her. "Oh? and what makes you say that?" He asked looking into her one visible blue eye. "You deceived everyone, you deceived me, all for what? To become God?" Ryia sneered. "My dear, I'm already God, I have been since the moment I decided to be." Aizen explained to her as he stood up. "Get changed, we're about to have some company." He told her as he pulled one of her old outfits from the closet. "You don't really expect me to wear that again do you?" Ryia hissed glaring at the outfit. "Yes I do, and you will." He told her laing the outfit next to her. "Now change." He hissed causing her to jump in fear. Once in the shirt and skirt Ryia looked down at her boots next to her bed. "What is it?" Aizen asked looking at her. "I can't where those…" Ryia said pointing at the high heels.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryia looked down at the people before her and Aizen. "Toshiro!" Ryia yelled and moved towards him only to be pulled back onto Aizen's lap. "It seems that you have some rescuers Ryia." Aizen commented as he held the squirming girl down in his lap. "Ryia…" Toshiro whispered looking at the frightened girl as she struggled to free herself from Aizen. "Let her go you bastard!" Toshiro yelled at Aizen as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow appeared in front of the group. Ryia watched as Toshiro, Renji, Rukia and Byakuya stared at the two espada. Grimmjow grinned at the group. "Back for another beating huh?" He asked smirking. "NO!" Ryia yelled as she struggled against Aizen who calmly held her back. "Deal with them accordingly Ulquiorra, Grimmjow." Aizen ordered as suddenly all six of them disappeared from view. "NO!" Ryia yelled as tears formed in her eyes as Aizen stood up with her. Looking up at the man Ryia couldn't help but to feel like something horrible was about to happen to her.

Toshiro looked at the espada in front of him. Somehow all six of them ended up in another location filled with ruins, pillars and sand. "This place...I've been here before…" Rukia whispered. Byakuya glared at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, how these two were still alive was beyond him. Suddenly the group was on the defencive as Grimmjow attacked them. "Just give her back and we'll leave!" Toshiro yelled at Grimmjow as he blocked the attack. "And why would we do that? It doesn't seem like that much fun if we just handed her back to you guys on a silver platter." Grimmjow grinned as he continued attacking the captain.

Back in the throne room Ryia glared at Aizen as he held her down. "You're on ass you know that?" Ryia said as she continued to struggle against him. Aizen looked down at the female in his arms, to think that in only 2 months she did a complete 180 and turned on him. Smirking at himself Ryia froze seeing the smirk appear on his lips. Before she could move he had her facing him as he clipped a leash to the collar. "I'm not a fuckin dog." Ryia growled. "I like to think of you as a cute harmless kitten." He said only for her to slap him. "Harmless am I? if I was harmless I wouldn't have been able to do that." Ryia grinned as she watched blood drip from the scratch marks on his cheek. Looking up at her Aizen suddenly back handed her off of his lap. Landing a few feet away Ryia hung onto the end of the throne. "You will learn not to disrespect me." He said walking over to her as she struggled to not fall. Grabbing her arm Aizen pulled the girl up and started dragging her out of the room by the chain in his hand. Reaching up Ryia quickly unclipped the chain from the collar and took off down the hallway away from him.

Ryia ran fast then she could ever thought possible was for her. Suddenly she bumped into a hard figure knocking her down. Looking up she stared into Sin's eyes. "S-Sin…." Ryia stuttered as the girl picked her up as Aizen walked over. "Good job Sin." He said as he clipped the leash back onto Ryia's collar. Ryia looked up at her friend who wore an expressionless face. "Sin...why….why.." Ryia asked as Aizen grabbed her arm. "I trusted you Sin, why?!" Ryia yelled as she was drug away by the warlord. Sin stared after her friend as she disappeared into a room. Once she was out of eyesight Sin sighed. "I'm sorry Ryia, but it's for the best." She whispered and walked off. Ryia looked up at Aizen as he chained her to the wall. She remembered this room. It was the same room she had locked Loly and menoly in a few months ago. "What are you going to do with me?" Ryia asked looking at him. "I'm going to break you." He simply told her as she went wide-eyed.

Back in the Soul Society Kit paced back and forth. "Kit you need to calm down." Unohana told her only to receive a growl from the demon as she continued to clean up the office. That bastard, just who in the hell did he think he was? Kit wanted to kill Aizen, kill him for everything he put everyone though, especially Ryia. Kit wasn't sure if anyone else noticed by Ryia changed after her memories came back, the way she acted now, her hyperness and caused everyone to worry less, made Kit worry more. She could tell that it was just a front, that deep down Ryia didn't know what to do, and for a while, when Toshiro's in the office late doing paperwork, Kit can swear she hears Ryia crying, over what she didn't know, but she could hear her. "That damn bastard…" Kit growled as she ripped a stringer from the ceiling. Unohana and Yamamoto stared at the girl, it was obvious she was pissed and nothing was going to calm her down anytime soon.

Toshiro jumped back cursing as Renji landed in the sand. Byakuya and Rukia was off fighting Ulquiorra leaving Renji and him here to fight Grimmjow who was growing bored. "You guys are pathetic!" Grimmjow called out laughing as Toshiro went to attack him once again only to get caught by the throat. "I suggest you run away before you get yourselves killed." He said seriously. Why was he doing this? Normally he would just kill off his enemies then complain on how weak they were. So why is he willing to let them go? Suddenly he went flying back and lost his grip on Toshiro who landed in a set of arms. Looking up Toshiro looked at Kits face. "I told you to stay put!" He yelled as Kit set him down. "And yet if I didn't show up you would have been dead…." Kit said looking at him frowning as Byakuya appeared beside them. "Enough, let's retreat." a bloodied Byakuya said. "I'm not leaving without Ryia!" Toshiro yelled causing Kit to smack him. "Think about it Toshiro, We're not prepared for another war! Ryia's strong and smart enough to leave when she can!" Kit yelled as her tail wrapped around Toshiro and lifted him off the ground as Renji carried Rukia over. Together they all disappeared back to the Soul Society.

Inside the building of Los Noches Ryia screamed as whip marks covered her body. Leaning against the only thing holding her up to the wall Ryia glared at Aizen who still held her devilish smirk. "Have we learned our lesson Ryia?" He asked placing a hand on her growing stomach, he made a point to avoid that area and focused on her arms and legs. Ryia leaned against the chains trying to catch her breath. "Who do you belong to?" He asked. "You, Aizen-sama." She said softly causing the male to smirk as he removed his hand. "I'll come back for you in the morning." He told her and left the room. Ryia dangled there for the rest of the night as she passed out from the pain.

Kit sat in her room against the wall, Rukia had suffered the most injuries and was still at Squad 4, Toshiro and Byakuya was giving their report to Yamamoto and Kit just refused to go with them. "I'm going to kill that bastard next time I see him." She muttered frowning. Her best friend was stuck there for who knows how long and she can't do shit about it. Placing a hand on her stomach her thoughts went to Grimmjow. He was still alive… She was happy.

The next morning Ryia winced as light blinded the room. Looking up she stared at the smirking man known as Aizen Sousuke. "Who do you belong to?" He asked simply. "I belong to you." She said softly. "Why are you here?" He questioned. "I'm here for your use." She told him. Satisficed Aizen unchained the girl from the wall who fell to the floor. Catching her Aizen looked at his goddess, He would have to remold her but she was still his none the less. Carrying her out of the room Aizen headed towards their bedroom. Once inside Ryia looked around, everything was as she remembered it. Feeling Aizen lay her on the bed Ryia looks up at him. "You are to stay here for the day and rest." He told her as he clipped another leash to her collar and placed a hand on her stomach. Ryia looked up at him and nodded weakly as he bent down and kissed her before leaving.

Once the door closed Ryia released the breath she didn't realize she was holding in. She had to stay here, if she left now, he would kill her. Placing a hand on her stomach Ryia let out a sob. "I'm sorry…..I'm sorry your daddy's an asshole…." She whispered as she rolled over to her side. Outside the door Aizen listened to the sobs of his innocence, his goddess. Frowning a bit he walked towards this throne room. Those Soul Reapers are going to pay for what they've done to her.

The weeks drug on for Ryia, Aizen was now making her stay with him everywhere he went, of course, all he had to do was give the hormonal pregnant girl what she was craving at the time. This week was peanut butter and pickles. Aizen looked at the girl who sat on the floor beside him happy eating the peanut butter covered pickles. Looking up the girl frowned at him. "You know I still hate you right?" She asked as she took a bite out of a pickle. Raising an eyebrow the male watched the girl continue. "I hate pickles with a passion and yet here I am eating the damn things." Ryia grumbled as she finished the jar of pickles off. Looking down at the jar Ryia frowned at it. "Damn it." She huffed as she tried standing up but couldn't. Aizen looked over at her taking his attention away from the arrancar who came in to give a report on the Soul Society. "What are you doing?" He asked. "I want some more damn pickles." Ryia said finally succeeded in standing and walked out of the room.

Aizen followed the girl into the kitchen as she started her hunt for another jar of pickles only to end up empty. Sinking into a chair the girl started crying. "What's wrong?" Aizen asked. "We're out of pickles!" The girl cried as Grimmjow walked into the room. "What's going on?" He asked as the girl suddenly jumped into his arms sobbing. "WE'RE OUT OF PICKLES!" She cried leaving the two men slightly confused at her behaviour. Sighing Aizen looked at the blue haired espada. "Go get some more pickles." He ordered. "No, you go get them." Ryia pouted holding onto Grimmjow. "Ryia, I'm not going…" He started as the girl ran off crying leaving the two men even more confused.

Ryia ran into their bedroom and laid on the bed crying. Why was she crying over pickles? She hated them. Ryia thought as she continued to sob into the pillow under her. She was now almost 6 months pregnant and she hated every second of it. She had to get out of here, there was no way she was going to give birth here. Getting up she peeked out of the room into an empty hallway. First she had to get out of Los Noches, one she was in the desert she could use her powers better. Running as fast as she could she tried finding the door out of the palace completely ignoring Aizen walking out of the throne room with Grimmjow. Aizen frowned at the girl as she rounded the corner. "Bring her back here." He ordered and Grimmjow took off after the pregnant woman.

Ryia looked around as she tried locating where she was as she felt her body being pushed back into a solid form. Looking up Ryia looked at Grimmjow as he picked her up bridal style. "LET ME DOWN!" She yelled as she struggled to free herself and Grimmjow started walking back towards Aizen. "Are you listening to me King of Assholes? I said put me down!" Ryia yelled as she fought against Grimmjow's grip on her. Feeling the male stop Ryia looked up to find a pissed Aizen as he grabbed her out of Grimmjow's arms. "And where were you going?" He asked. "AWAY FROM YOU YOU ASSHOLE!" Ryia yelled only to feel a yank on her arm as Aizen pulled her into the same room she was in almost a month before and chained her to the wall. "It appears you didn't learn your lesson yet." He hissed. "What lesson is that? How to be a dickwad like you?" Ryia asked only to get slapped hard on the face.

Aizen looked at the girl chained to the wall. "Perhaps you need a little refresher on how things work around here." He told her as he ripped her clothes off. Ryia glared up at him. "Do you think i'm scared of an asshole like you?" She spat. "You will be. " He threatened as he started beating the poor girl senseless. After day of beatings Aizen looked down at the girl as she hung from the wall bloodied and bruised. Unchaining her Aizen drug her to their bedroom for another round of punishments much to the half conscious girls dismay.

The next morning Ryia awoke to an empty bed. Looking around she had found that Aizen left her unleashed to the bed. Wrapping the blanket around her body she shakily walked into the adjoining bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror Ryia froze, she almost didn't recognize herself under the layers of dried liquids on her face. Closing the door and locking it Ryia turned the lights off engulfing the bathroom in darkness. Managing a portal Ryia disappeared into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Ichigo laid on his bed sighing, It was night time but his mind kept him awake for some reason. Suddenly this large black portal opened up into his room. Standing up Ichigo managed to catch the figure that fell out of it before it closed back up. Turning on his lights Ichigo froze staring at the figure in his arms. There, wrapped in just a blanket laid battered form of Ryia Arashi. "Hey...are you ok? Ryia!" He asked the unconscious girl. Picking her up Ichigo ran out of his room and down stairs. "DAD!" Ichigo yelled catching the attention of the older male as he watched tv with his two daughters. Isshin Kurosaki's eyes landed on the girl in his son's arms.

An hour later Ryia laid on a bed still out cold. "What happened to her dad?" Ichigo asked frowning. "I can't say for sure but, she's about 7 months pregnant and was severely beaten by someone. "It wasn't a hollow was it?" Ichigo asked only for his dad to shake his head. "She was chained up then beaten." Isshin told him as he took out his phone and called someone.

Back in the Soul Society Kit sighed at the paperwork on her desk. She hasn't seen Toshiro around in days which was worrying her. Suddenly she felt a vibration in her pocket. Pulling out her phone Kit looked at the ID. "Why is he calling me?" Kit asked seeing Isshin's number pop up. "Yes Captain Kurosaki?" Kit asked as she pinned the phone between her ear and shoulder. "Kit, We have her, she's unconscious, but she's safe now." Isshin told her making Kit freeze. "Kit? did you hear me? I said we have Ryia here…" Isshin said again. "Y-yea, I heard you, I'll be right there!" Kit yelled as she closed her phone and ran out of the office and past Toshiro.

Kit looked at her friend frowning. "How bad was it?" Kit asked as Isshin sighed. "Pretty bad, I'm surprised she managed to escape at all and remain conscious." Isshin told her. Ryia laid before Kit all bandaged up, they had managed to clean the dried blood and foreign liquid off of her. "Thanks Captain, I appreciate you doing this." Kit told him as she gently picked the girl up. "Don't worry about it, just make sure she stays safe." He told her as he opened a Syukymon for Kit. Running through the gate Kit went directly for the 4th division. Once there Kit bursted into the room containing Unohana and Isane. "Help, her...please." Kit panting holding Ryia close to her.

Kit sat out in the hall sighing. Unohana had told her that thanks to Isshin's quick thinking Ryia was stable for the time being but the beating Aizen gave her left it's mark on her if not physically, mentally. "KIT!" Toshiro yelled running up to her. Standing Kit looked as her brother ran towards her. "I just heard, how is she?" He asked. "Last I knew she was still unconscious but stable. Bastard beat her real good this time though." Kit said as her brother rushed into the room. There laying hooked up to several pieces of medical equipment laid Ryia. Every part of her except her stomach and face was covered by either bandages or the blanket. "Ryia…" He whispered looking at the girl. This was his fault, if he hadn't let Momo kiss him that night then they would probably all be in his office right now happily. Sinking into the empty chair beside the bed Toshiro stared at Ryia's face, even after Isshin cleaned it up she was hardly recognizable under the bruises and cuts that littered her face. "I'm sorry Ryia, this is all my fault." Toshiro whispered.

Toshiro sat beside Ryia for days. Each day Kit grew more and more worried about her friend and brother. "Toshiro, you need to get some sleep.." Kit told him one night. "I'm fine, you go on ahead, I want to be here when she wakes up." Toshiro told her. Kit only nodded and left it at that as she walked out of the room. Him being here for her was all the confirmation she needed, her brother truly did love Ryia. Later that night Ryia groaned waking up. Looking around she saw nothing but a dark room and started panicking. "Ryia, Ryia, it's alright, you're safe…" Toshiro's voice suddenly spoke as the lights came on. "Toshi?" Ryia asked weakly as she looked up at the white-haired captain. "It's me." He told her smiling a bit as he felt Ryia curl into him a bit crying. Gently holding her the captain looked down at the now heavily pregnant woman. She was safe, right next to him where she belonged.

2 weeks later Ryia laid on the office couch as Kit did her paperwork and Toshiro was at a meeting. Ryia bruises were starting to fade and the cuts healing. "Kit, have you told Toshiro yet?" Ryia suddenly asked making Kit stop her paperwork. "Um…." Kit sweatdropped. "You know you need to, you can't hide the fact forever…" Ryia told her. "I just don't want to die…" Kit said as she placed her head on the desk. "He won't kill you, maybe yell at you but that's it…" Ryia said frowning at her friend. "Pretty sure he's going to kill me." Kit told her. "If you don't tell him I will." Ryia threatened making the demon look up at her. "You wouldn't…" She glared. "Oh I will….I'll tell him all about it." Ryia smirked. "Tell me about what?" Toshiro asked walking into the office. "Oh, just Kit's little secret." Ryia smirked at the demon. Toshiro looked over at his sister slightly confused. "Kit? is there something you want to tell me?" He asked looking at the demon.

Kit glared at her friend as she just shrugged. "Better now than never Kit." Ryia said. The demon looked back at her brother who was obviously getting pissed at the whole conversation. "Um...well….I…..I'm….pregnant…." Kit said softly as Ryia could have sworn Toshiro's eye turned red for a minute. "YOU'RE WHAT!?" He yelled causing both girls to cover their ears as the door started freezing shut. "Care to repeat what you just said Kit?" Toshiro asked looking at the demon. "I-I-I-I'm…..pregnant…" Kit repeated hiding under her desk as the room started freezing. "Toshiro….." Ryia said as she wrapped the blanket on her lap fully around her.

Before long there was several shouts at the door as the squad members tried opening the frozen door without success. Suddenly the door opened as several Captains walked in to find the Captain and Lieutenant at war with each other while Ryia sat on the couch clutching her blanket shivering. "WIll you two knock it off!" Ryia yelled frowning as Toshiro glared at his sister. "Who raped you?" He asked frowning. "No one raped me! If you would just calm down I'll explain!" Kit yelled as the Fire and Ice dragon clashed again. "ENOUGH!" Yamamoto's voice suddenly yelled catching both's attention. "Both of you seeth your zanpakuto's immediately!" The Captain Commander ordered as Unohana and Jushiro went to check on the frozen pregnant woman on the couch as she suddenly screamed out in pain. Toshiro turned as he seethed his zanpakuto to find Ryia on her side holding her stomach in pain. "Ryia…" He whispered as he watched Kenpachi pick the girl up and follow the other two Captains out of the room.

"I have to say I'm disappointed in both of you. Because of your actions you caused Miss. Arashi to go into early labor!" Yamamoto yelled at Toshiro and Kit. "We really didn't mean to Head Captain, but someone wouldn't just stop and let me explain." Kit told him as she glared at Toshiro. "How did you expect me to react to finding out my sister is pregnant with that bastards child?!" Toshiro yelled. "It's not his!" Kit yelled back silencing the male. "Then who's is it?" Toshiro asked looking at her as she looked down. "Grimmjow…" She muttered low enough Toshiro and Yamamoto couldn't heard her. "What was that?" Toshiro demanded frowning. "I SAID IT"S GRIMMJOW!" Kit yelled blushing. The two captain stared at the girl who stood there blushing madly as a loud scream pierced the building. Looking towards the squad 4 barracks Toshiro listened as screaming stopped. "Go to her Captain Hitsugaya." Yamamoto said and the captain took off.

Outside the door Toshiro listened as Ryia cried in pain. He was the cause of this, he over reacted and stressed Ryia out to the point she went into labor. "TOSHIRO GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Ryia yelled in pain causing the male to look up. Opening the door Toshiro looked at the sweating girl on the table. Looking over Ryia smiled weakly at him as another contraction hit her causing her to scream in pain. Toshiro walked over to the girl. "I'm sorry Ryia…" He whispered looking down at her. "Just remember, if you do this to me I'll cut it off and shove it down your throat!" Ryia yelled grabbing Toshiro's robes. Toshiro nodded quickly as Ryia hit another contraction. Looking up at Unohana, Toshiro frowned at the concerned look on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Neither baby is in the position to come out, if they don't move soon we're going to have to take them." Unohana said softly. "GODDAMN IT!" Ryia yelled crying.

Ryia laid on the bed for another 2 hours before they kicked Toshiro out to perform a c-section on the girl. Sitting out in the hall Toshiro listened as Ryia continued to cry at the now numb constant pain. "What's going on?" Kit asked walking up with Renji. During Ryia's absence from the Soul Society Renji had asked Kit out and was now around here every chance he got. Toshiro, while he was depressed about Ryia's absence allowed it. "They have to take the babies, Unohana said they wasn't in the right position to come out." Toshiro said still looking down. Kit frowned and leaned against Renji who started blushing. Before long there was two loud cries causing kit to cover her ears. A few minutes later Isane opened the door. "You can come in now." She said smiling. Toshiro jumped up and went to Ryia's side to find her laying there covered in sweat. "Oh hey Yoshi….when'd you get here?" Ryia slurred looking up at the male. "She's going to be like that until the anesthesia wears off." Unohana said from her position over a table.

Kit walked over next to Unohana and smiled down at the twins who laid on the table fussing. "They're so cute!" She said happily as Unohana swaddled them in a blanket before taking them over to Ryia and Toshiro. "Here's your daughter and son Ryia." Unohana said as she placed the twins in Ryia's arms. Ryia looked down at them. the girl had brown hair while the boy had Ryia's jet black. Toshiro smiled softly and looked at Ryia who was focused on the twins. Even though she just had two children from the person she hated the most she still smiled at them. He knew that deep down Ryia was still that hyper, kind-hearted spirit he somehow fell in love with. Someday….someday maybe she would bear his child, a proof of their love for each other. "So have you thought of any names?" Unohana asked looking over a clip-board. "The boy's Yudai and the girls Yuuki." Ryia said softly as Toshiro wrapped an around around Ryia's shoulder. "They're perfect." He told her as he full on kissed her ignoring the stares they was receiving from the other to woman and male. Why should he care, he had the most important being back in his life.

"Alright, let's let Ryia rest for a bit shall we?" Unohana finally spoke smiling as Toshiro laid the twins in the bassinets. "Toshi….can you stay?" Ryia asked grabbing his hand as he passed her. Ever since her escape Ryia had been scared to sleep alone. Toshiro remembered the first time he had left to get started on paperwork, he no more got to his office before he heard a frantic scream coming from his room. Running back down with Kit on his heels they found the bed completely empty and a quivering figure in the corner. Since then if Toshiro awoke before Ryia he would just lay there until she woke up. "Of course." He said softly as he sat the chair beside her bed as she dozed off. He didn't know what Aizen did to her but if it left Ryia afraid of sleeping alone he knew it couldn't have been good.

Ryia slowly closed her eyes, she was grateful to Toshiro. Even after all she put him through he didn't abandon her. The whole time during her return Toshiro focused on making her comfortable and happy. Then that night flashed across her mind, did Toshiro really have a part in that? or was it all Momo's fault? She'd have to ask him when she woke up.

~Dream~

Ryia ran down the long hallways, why was she back here…..why was she back in Hueco Mundo? She was just in the Soul Society. "If you really think running is going to save you you're horribly mistaken Ryia." An all too familiar voice spoke causing her to run faster until she stopped at a dead end. Turning around Ryia backed away from the approaching figure. "My dear little Ryia, do you honestly think you can escape me? I've told you before, you are mind, you always have been and will be mine." Aizen purred as his face became visible to her. "Fuck off, Why can't you understand I want nothing more to do with you?" Ryia asked frowning only to receive a chuckle from the taller male as he grabbed her. "You have no right to deny me, or are you wanting your little soul society friends to die?" He asked in her ear causing her to freeze.

Aizen smirked at terrified girl. "You will be at my side once again, and once you are, your little friends will all be dead." He told her chuckling grabbing her chin. "I'll come for you soon, my little innocent flower." He said as his figure disappeared into the darkness.

~End Dream~

Ryia shoot up in bed screaming waking Toshiro up. "Ryia!" He yelled looking at the girl as she started to visibly shake in fear. Sitting on the edge of the bed Toshiro pulled her into his arms as Unohana and Isane ran into the room. Ryia sobbed into Toshiro's chest, she can't take it anymore, why was this happening to her…..why did she have to be so special to him? The questions kept running through her mind as Toshiro rocked her in his lap. Toshiro, Yuuki, Yudai, Kit, Renji….everyone, they could all be dead because she was alive. Everything was her fault, because she was even born here, born with powers to control the shadows, she risked everyone's lives. "You don't have to be scared, we're going to protect you Ryia, I'll protect you." She heard Toshiro said softly. After everything she put him through, he still wanted to be with her. "Why...why are you doing this? you'll all get killed…" Ryia sobbed. "Because you're one of us, and we protect our own." Another familiar voice said. Looking up Ryia saw Jushiro standing there in front of her holding Yuuki.

"Regardless of what you think, you're family here, and we're going to protect you and the children." Jushiro continued handing Ryia the baby. "Remember what I told you after the winter showdown?" Jushiro asked. Ryia looked up at him. "That even though someone might have done wrong to someone they love, they're still family, and will be protected from the greater evil." Jushiro reminded her. Ryia sat in Toshiro's lap staring down at her sleeping daughter. "Thanks everyone….." She said softly looking at Yuuki's face as Toshiro nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. "There's no need to say that." He whispered softly. "You're here and this is where you're going to stay." He continued


	11. Chapter 11

A week flew by and Ryia was getting settled back into squad 10. Her dream still haunted her. "I'll come for you soon, my little innocent flower." That sentence alone kept haunting her thoughts. Walking down the hall back towards the squad 10 office Ryia stopped hearing voices around the corner. "W-well um….I...I just want to….well….see if you wanted to hang out sometime.." Momos stuttering voice pierced Ryia's ears. Why was she here? Didn't she realize that her and Toshiro where together? "Momo, you know I can't." Toshiro's voice said in a disapproving tone. "What do you see in her?! She's nothing special like she thinks she is, She's been nothing but trouble since the beginning!" Momo suddenly yelled. "I see everything in her, You're my friend, that's it Momo, I can't see you as anything else other…" Toshiro said only to be silenced by a loud slap that knocked Ryia out of her thoughts. "She didn't…" She hissed and turned the corner to see Toshiro's face to the side as Momos arm fell back to her side. "You bitch…" Ryia hissed catching both's attention.

Ryia stormed over to Momo clearly pissed as she pinned the girl against the wall by her neck. "Just who in the fucking hell do you think you are to slap someone like that just because they don't want to go out with you?" Ryia hissed as the girl stared at Ryia. "Ryia that's enough.." Toshiro ordered only to be ignored as Ryia's unsheathed sword appeared in her hand. "I knew I should have killed you back in the academy. You just think you're all that huh? I know exactly what you think about me, first I had Aizen now Toshiro, I always get what I want. Is that about right?" Ryia asked as the sword neared Momo's throat. "Let me tell you something Lieutenant Hinamori, You wouldn't even last a minute in my shoes if you went through all the shit I did, if you entered my hell. Do you think I want to be constantly reminded about what that bastard did to me? Do you think I enjoy having to watch my back to make sure he's not there? I'll answer for you, I don't enjoy it, I have nightmares about it every night." Ryia told her ignoring Toshiro as he tried dragging Ryia away from the choking lieutenant. "Do you think I love the rumors about me? That every time I leave this division I have to have someone accompany me to make sure I don't double cross? You don't know a quarter of the shit I've gone through. It's because of you I got kidnapped by him a few months ago. Do you honestly think anyone would respect a sniveling little coward like you? You look like you still belong in the academy!" Ryia yelled as other captains appeared to investigate the waves of spiritual pressure that was rocking the seretai. "I could kill you right here and now and no one would care. They'd do nothing but laugh at how pathetic you looked as my sword pierced your throat. NO ONE CARES ABOUT…...you…" Ryia yelled as she was knocked unconscious by Jushiro.

Momo fell to the ground gasping as Jushiro picked the no unconscious attacker up. "What happened here Captain Hitsugaya?" Byakuya asked looking at the captain as he knelt next to Momo. "We was talking when I told Momo I didn't see her the way she saw me, Ryia appeared after Momo slapped me." Toshiro explained looking at the deep breathing lieutenant as Isane ran up with Kit. "Take care of her lieutenant Isane." Toshiro ordered as the 4th squad lieutenant nodded and took Momo back to her squad. Picking up Ryia sword Toshiro handed it to Kit "I will take care of Ryia's punishments Captain Ukitake, I appreciate the help." Toshiro said as he took Ryia's unconscious form then headed down the hall followed by Kit. Laying Ryia on their bed Toshiro looked at the girl as he wiped tears away from her eyes. "She finally snapped…." Kit commented putting Ryia's sword back in Toshiro's closet. "She wasn't suppose to hear any of that." Toshiro told her frowning. "Well she did, and I think once she wakes up you need to explain everything to her, she deserves that much." Kit told him before leaving.

Ryia awoke a few hours later to an empty room. "Wha….how did I get here?" Ryia asked looking around. Standing up Ryia walked over to the door to find it locked. "Do they honestly think they can lock me inside a room?" Ryia asked herself as she opened a portal and walked through the door then proceded down the hall towards the nursery. After checking on the twins she headed towards the office. Stopping outside the door Ryia frowned at the conversation inside. "Do you really think it's safe leaving her here in the Soul Society? Look what she did to Lieutenant Hinamori, If Jushiro didn't stop her Ryia would have killed her." Byakuya said. "She's under a lot of stress, I don't blame her for eventually having an outlash like that." Jushiro replied with a hint of distaste in his voice. "I talked to Unohana earlier, When Ryia wakes up I'm sending her over to the 4th squad for a psychic evaluation." Toshiro told them. "Where is she now?" Jushiro asked. "I have her locked in our room." Toshiro told him as he opened the door only to stop. "So….you….you all think i'm crazy now?" Ryia asked softly looking at them. "Ryia it's not that….We.." Jushiro tried explaining as the girl took off crying. "RYIA!" Toshiro yelled and went to take off after her only to be held back. "I'll go, maybe I can calm her down some." Jushiro said and left after the girl.

Ryia ran into the surrounding forest crying. Why? Why did they think she's crazy? Ryia stopped against a tree and slid down it. "They're going to take them away….they'll take Yuuki and Yudai away from me…" Ryia said softly as the tears poured down her face. Why wouldn't anyone understand? She never wanted any of this. Before the whole thing started yes she wanted a life with Aizen, but that all changed, now, now she just wants to raise her children in peace, without having the other reapers whisper about her like she's an enemy, like the only reason she's there is because of Kit and Toshiro. Ryia pulled her knees close to her chest ignoring the stabbing pain of her still healing surgery wound. "Have to say, you're still pretty fast." Jushiro said catching Ryia's attention. Looking up Ryia watched as the tall white-haired male knelt before her. "It took me a while to catch up to you." He continued smiling softly. "What….are you here to drag me back so they can say i'm crazy?" Ryia asked softly looking down.

Jushiro looked at her, the little girl he once looked over during her academy days now had two children and felt the whole world was after her once more. "I'll do no such thing, I came to talk to you." Jushiro said sitting next to her. "If….if they take them away….what will happen to Yuuki and Yudai?" Ryia asked softly after a few minutes. "They won't take them away, I can promise you that." Jushiro told her making her look at him. "We're all here to help you Ryia, even if it doesn't seem that way. I'll tell you this, during your trial each Captain was trying their best to keep you from being executed."Jushiro told her. "But why? it would have been easier to kill me and be done with it." Ryia told him softly. "Because without you everything would change. You have a special spot in each of us, that's why you was allowed to live, each captain threatened to resign right then and there if you was to be killed." Jushiro confessed. "You're lying, I'm sure there was a few who would have stayed." Ryia told him only to see him shake his head. "Each one, even Kenpachi and Soi-fon was on board." Jushiro told her.

Ryia sat against the tree silent for a few minutes. "I have to go don't I?" Ryia asked softly. "Yes, like I told you, we're not here to get you Ryia, only to help." Jushiro reminded her. Looking over He watched as Ryia fell into his lap. "Ryia?" He asked laying her down and seeing a spot of blood on her lower stomach. Picking her up gently Jushiro rushed over to the 4th squad. Jushiro looked over at Ryia frowning a few minutes later. "She's going to be fine, just ripped some of the stitches, she'll be awake within an hour." Unohana told him. "I really appreciate your help." Jushiro said. "Don't worry about it, When she wakes up I have to do a check up on her anyway so it's good she's here." Unohana told him. "Yea Captain Hitsugaya was telling me about that." Jushiro said still looking at Ryia.

An hour later Ryia groaned waking up to the sight of a while ceiling. "Huh? What happened?" Ryia groaned. "You reopened your stitches." Isane told her walking over. "Oh.." Ryia said sitting up a little. "How long was I out?" Ryia asked looking up at the woman. "About an hour, Captain Unohana will be here momentarily to check on you fully." Isane said. "I see…" Ryia whispered softly as the door opened revealing the captain. Something didn't set right with Ryia throughout the whole exam. "Ryia, are you feeling alright?" Unohana asked her setting down the clipboard she was writing on. "I just feel a bit confused…" Ryia said softly. "Anything you want to talk about? I promise whatever you say won't leave the two of us." Unohana told her. "It's just...I don't feel like I belong here….I feel so out of place and I keep causing problems for everyone." Ryia said softly. Unohana looked at the girl. "With everything that's happened I don't blame you for being confused, but don't think that you're causing us problems because you're not, you belong here just like everyone else." Unohana told her putting a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder before standing up. "So what? am I crazy or what?" Ryia asked looking up at her.

"You're not crazy, I'm going to make a slight change to your bipolar medication and put you on an antidepressant." Unohana told her. "Until the medication arrives I want you to continue using what you have now and try to remain calm." Unohana instructed her. "I make no promises." Ryia told her as Toshiro knocked on the open door causing Ryia to frown. Unohana looked between the two, if you need anything Ryia just call." She said as she headed towards the door. "Will do." Ryia answered not taking her eyes off of the male captain.

Walking over Toshiro looked at Ryia who still looked completely exhausted. "I'm not growing any younger here, what do you want Captain?" Ryia asked glaring at him. "I just wanted to explain…." Toshiro started. "There's nothing for you to explain." Ryia cutted him off. "Ryia listen, I don't love Momo like that, we're childhood friends, that's it." Toshiro told her. "Could have fooled me a few months ago." Ryia told him. "Are you still going on about that? She just suddenly kissed me, I wasn't expecting it." Toshiro explained. "Captain, I stood there for 5 minutes...5 minutes….and you just stood there."Again, I wasn't expecting it, and I went running after you twice!" Toshiro said. "Only because it's your job." Ryia told him with her arms crossed. "That was the last thing on my mind!" Toshiro yelled. "Can you keep it down, you're in a hospital after all." Ryia snapped at him. "Why won't you just accept my apology?" Toshiro asked her. "Why should I? You want to be with me but it seems like everything I do bothers you in some way. I don't want your love out of pity Toshiro, I want your love out of a desire to be with me, I'm all alone here dealing with everything that's out of my control. I can't keep playing along in whatever sick little game you're playing. I have to many other things to worry about." Ryia told him as tears started rolling down her eyes. "You don't know how hard it is for me to be constantly looked down on as the bad guy, to have to watch my back to make sure that bastard isn't trying to kidnap me again, now I have to worry about keeping Yuuki and Yudai safe from him. He's after me for a reason unknown and it's driving me crazy!" Ryia yelled as she finally broke down, the last piece of her strong structure finally crumbled away.

Toshiro looked at Ryia shocked, the woman he loved was broken. Doing the only thing he could think of Toshiro pulled Ryia into a hug as she sobbed into his chest. "I'm sorry, I never once thought about what you was going through, and I'm sorry." Toshiro whispered to her as he held her close allowing her to soak his shirt.

The next day Ryia was sitting back in the 10th squad office with the twins in front of her in bouncers. She was instructed by Unohana that she was to rest and not move that much so her stomach can heal. Toshiro had a Captain's meeting to go to so Kit was there with Ryia. "God damn Rangiku, always avoiding the paperwork." Kit growled from her desk. "Do you expect anything less of her?" Ryia asked looking up at her. "Not really." Kit huffed leaning back. Ryia smiled a bit, maybe, just maybe life will go back to normal. Suddenly the office door flew open revealing a pink-haired lieutenant. "Lieutenant Yachiru, what can I help you with?" Kit asked looking over as the girl skipped over to Ryia. "I was just told that Captain Unohana's letting you join the women's association!" She said happily. "A….sure.." Ryia said a bit uneasy. "We're having a meeting tomorrow at Byakaushi's house!" The girl yelled waking the twins up. Yachiru looked down at the twins. "What's wrong with them?" She asked. "You woke them up from their nap…" Ryia said giving both of the babies a soothie calming them down. "They're so cute…" Yachiru awed looking at them.

Smiling softly Ryia looked over at the lieutenant. "Would you like to hold one?" She asked. "Really?!" The girl asked as Ryia sat her down on the couch beside her before picking up Yudai. "Now make sure you keep his head supported." Ryia told her as she corrected Yachiru's hold on Yudai. The girl looked down at Yudai as he stared up at her. "I'm back…" Toshiro's voice sounded as he walked through the door and stopped upon seeing Yachiru with Yudai. "Why is she here?" He asked. "She's just visiting." Ryia told him keeping her eyes on the young Lieutenant. "Yachiru, there you are." Kenpachi's voice called as he stood outside the door. "Hi Kenny!" Yachiru called smiling as Ryia took Yudai back from her allowing her to jump on her captain's shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow Ryia!" She called as the duo left. "Tomorrow?" Toshiro asked looking back at Ryia. "She showed up to tell me the women's association is having a meeting tomorrow and that I was invited." Ryia explained feeling Toshiro sit beside her with Yuuki in his arms.

"Looks like you're welcoming your new position in wonderfully Toshiro." Kit called smirking from her desk. "Shut up…." Toshiro glared before looking down at the little girl in his arms. "I think you're doing great Toshiro, I really appreciate all of your help." Ryia said smiling and kissed his cheek causing the captain to blush. Kit smiled at the two, since Ryia came back from Unohana Toshiro and her was almost inseparable. "Well, I have some paperwork to deliver, play nice you two." Kit said as she left with a stack of papers. Putting Yudai back in the bouncer Ryia leaned against Toshiro still tired. Toshiro looked over at her smiling a bit as he kissed the top of her head.


	12. Chapter 12

"Why am I being drug to this meeting?" Kit asked the next day as Ryia pulled a stroller containing the twins down the road. "Because when leaving the division I need to have a Captain or Lieutenant with me. Kinda stupid if you ask me but I really don't want to make my position any worst." Ryia told her as they walked up to Byakuya's house. "Why are we here?" Kit asked frowning. "This is where we have our meetings!" Yachiru said jumping on Kit's shoulders. "Lieutenant Yachiru can you please refrain from jumping on me like that?" Kit said catching herself from falling as the small girl jumped off and led the two into Byakuya's home and to the club room.

About 10 minutes into the meeting the members were getting bored. "You know...we could always have some fun with the men's association." Ryia suggested smirking causing the group to look at her. "Kit if you would…" Ryia asked as the demon turned the lights off and Ryia brought a screen forth showing a group of males walking into a room. Renji lead the group in followed by Iba, kira, Omaeda, Akon, Hisagi and Jushiro. "What, Captain Ukitake's a part of this to?" Rukia and Ryia asked at the same time. At that point Rangiku bursted into the room holding sake bottles in her hands. "Alright time to party!" She yelled waking the twins as Kit turned the light back on. Getting rid of the screen Ryia started rocking the stroller. "Thanks Rangiku." Ryia hissed at the lieutenant. "Come on, it's a welcome party for you and Kit!" Rangiku said leaning on Ryia. "You're already wasted lieutenant." Isane told her dragging her off of the mother.

A month passed since the incident and Ryia was on her way over for the next meeting. Thankfully the twins were sleeping peacefully in the stroller as Ryia walked into the club room. "Oh hey Ryia, you're just in time." Nanao said looking up as Ryia pushed the stroller over to her seat in which she collapsed in. 20 minutes in the group had finished discussing and was just chatting. "Hey guys, I have an idea…" Ryia smirked as she brought up a screen showing the men's association. "Why is Captain Hitsugaya there?" Kiyone asked. "Renji drug him to the meeting." Ryia told her as the group listened in on the men's meeting. "This is getting boring..." Ryia yawned frowning. "They're mostly talking about how to be macho…" Nanao said frowning. "They wanna be macho I can make them macho." Ryia grinned as suddenly the men's room was encased in darkness. All the females heard was chaos as the males tried figuring out what was happening. "Something just touched me!" Kira's voiced yelled causing Kit to look at Ryia as the lights suddenly turned back on revealing the men shirtless. "Oh hello…" Kit said staring at Renji. "Ryia, what did you do?" Unohana asked as a pile of shirts appeared in a corner. "They wanted to be macho so let them, I took all of their shirts." Ryia said proudly as her familiar moved from the floor up to the ceiling as Toshiro walked over. 'Ryia…" Was all the females heard as the Captain stared at the corner. "A Captain Hitsugaya what are you doing?" Hisagi asked. "I know who's behind this." Toshiro huffed as Ryia pulled on his captains jacket and Kit put on Renji's lieutenant badge.

"Yay I'm lieutenant of two squads!" Kit cheered as Ryia smirked at the screen. The females looked at Ryia slightly confused. "This is what happens when she gets bored." Kit explained as Ryia watched Toshiro leave the room. "Well, we should get going, come on Kit." Ryia said grabbing Toshiro's shirt along with Renji's and opened a portal of blackness. The group watched as the two women left the room with shirts and a stroller in hand. Walking into the office Ryia smirked as she laid the twins down in the bassinets hearing a pair of heavy footsteps approach the office.

"Ryia!" Toshiro yelled slamming the door open waking Yuuki. "Great, thank's Toshi, I just got her asleep." Ryia huffed picking the crying child up. "Give it back!" Toshiro ordered walking over to her. "Give what back? Your virginity? Can't help you there." Ryia said smirking as she sat on the couch to feed Yuuki. "KIT!" Renji yelled walking in. "RENJI YOU PERVERT!" Ryia yelled grabbing Toshiro jacket to cover herself and Yuuki. Renji stopped as his face turned red. "ABARI!" Toshiro growled as Kit walked up behind Renji. "I swear captain I wasn't staring!" Renji yelled only to get slapped by the demon. "The only one you should be staring at is me." She growled at the still shirtless male. "I just want my shirt and badge back that's it!" Renji said frowning as Ryia finishes feeding Yuuki and lays her in a bouncer before walking over to Kits side.

Glancing behind the male Ryia noticed his tattoos going under his pants. Gently elbowing Kit the girls looked as Toshiro yelled at Renji. Suddenly Renji froze as he felt his pants get pulled down a bit. "Damn, You're a Sassy Pineapple head?" Ryia asked as she took a picture of the tramp stamp along Renji's lower back. Jerking away from the girls Renji blushed pulling his pants back up properly. "What is wrong with you?!" He yelled waking Yudai who was in Kit's tail. Picking up Yuuki and Yudai Ryia smiles softly at her children as she headed down towards the nursery. "Kit, get in here…" Toshiro ordered glaring at his sister. Sweat dropping Kit walked back into the office as Toshiro started demanding answers about her and Renji's relationship.

Ryia walked into the nursery and laid the babies down in their cribs. Smiling softly Ryia looked down at her child, yes it was because of that bastard she had them but she loved them, she loved how Toshiro stepped up without her asking, he was being a father to her children. "It's good to see you again, my innocent flower." A deep voice said freezing Ryia to her spot as she felt arms wrap around her waist. "Aizen…" Ryia managed after a few moments and turned to face the man who kept his hand on her hips. "You gave birth to such healthy children, I'm glad…" He told her smirking. "Cut the crap, what are you doing here you asshole?" Ryia growled only to have her head turn at the force of Aizen's slap. Looking back at him Ryia held her cheek glaring. "You will respect me in front of our children." He ordered looking down at her. "Get the necessities packed, we're leaving." Aizen continued looking at the now shocked girl. "No, I'm not going back with you!" Ryia yelled at him as she felt another presence behind her. Looking back she stared at Grimmjow as he held both children. "Put them down Grimmjow…" Ryia ordered glaring at the espada who walked behind Aizen. "Get their stuff packed now Ryia." Aizen ordered again making Ryia gulp in fear of her children's lives.

Grabbing the stroller Ryia started to pack the stroller down with diapers, wipes and clothing. "Do they really need all of that shit?" Grimmjow asked looking at Ryia. "Unless you want me to use your shirts as diapers yes." Ryia snapped shutting the espada up instantly. Once finished Ryia glared back at Aizen. "Anything else you bastard?" Ryia asked placing her hands on her hips. "Call your sword." He order and it appeared in Ryia's hands a second later only for Aizen to take it. "Let's go." He ordered as Ryia pushed the stroller out of the room. Once escorted outside a bright yellow light engulfed the trio. "RYIA!" Kit yelled running towards the light only to be held back by Renji. Ryia turned and looked at her friend then moved to Toshiro. "Toshiro.." She whispered as she tried running towards the edge of the light only to be held back. "TOSHIRO!" Ryia yelled crying. "AIZEN YOU BASTARD! LET THEM GO!" Toshiro yelled up at them as the reached the Garganta.

Aizen chuckled as he held onto Ryia. "Take this as a warning, everything you know, will shortly end." He told the captains that had came running as the gate closed in front of the retreating enemies and their prisonnier. Once the gate closed Toshiro turned his head at a loud scream as Kit fell to her knees holding her stomach. "Get her to squad 4 now!" Toshiro ordered Renji who picked the screaming Kit up and took off as the other captains gathered around him.

Ryia jerked free and spun around slapping Aizen who just stood there glaring at her. "It appears you didn't learn your lesson about respecting me the last time you was here." He hissed as he grabbed her again. "Take the children to the designated room." He ordered Grimmjow before dragging Ryia off down the hall. "Let go of me you bastard!" Ryia yelled struggling against the much stronger male as he threw her into a brightly lit room. "You will be staying here until I deem you are able to leave." Aizen said as he closed the door behind him. "But what about the twins?" Ryia asked frowning. "Sin and Ulquiorra will be taking care of the children. Until you leave here you will have no contact with them, or anyone else besides myself." Aizen explained as Ryia growled and punched him. "You're nothing but an asshole, you cannot control me or what I can or can't do." Ryia growled. Aizen chuckled. "And how do you plan on stopping me? Your powers are useless in this room." Aizen told her as she took a step back. "Do you think I didn't know your weakness? You have to have some kind of shadows to use your power, but here in this room, there is none." He smirked watching as Ryia looked around the white room before heading to the door and leaving. "WAIT!" Ryia yelled banging on the door after it sealed shut.

"LET ME OUT YOU BASTARD!" Ryia yelled as she banged on the door. Ryia closed her eyes and tried engulfing the room in shadows but ended up on her knees. "Damn it….damn it…" She cried panting. The lights were coming from the floor and ceiling, leaving not one crack of darkness in the room. Curling into a corner Ryia sobbed already feeling her energy being drained from her body. "I'm sorry…...I'm so sorry….everyone…" She cried softly.

"A little harsh don't you think?" Grimmjow asked looking at Aizen later that night. "This is just a precautionary measure. Ryia will fully become mine once again." Aizen told him smirking. Aizen left Ryia in that room alone for a week. Finally walking into the room he looked in a corner to see Ryia fast asleep with tear stains down her face. "Such a troublesome woman." He said chuckling waking the girl up. Looking up Ryia weakly glared at Aizen. "Have you learned your lesson?" He asked looking down at her. Nodding weakly Ryia sat there. "Answer me." He demanded. "Yes…" She said as loud as her parched throat allowed her. Picking the girl up Aizen took her back to his room. "The children…" Ryia whispered. "Later, first we're going to see if you remember your duties." He smirked as Ryia gulped up at him.

A month passed since Ryia was kidnapped and Toshiro was getting more and more aggravated. "Toshiro, you need to calm down...you're filling the forms out incorrectly." Kit said from her position on the couch. Breaking out of his train of thought he looked down at the form he was working on to find he was indeed filling them out incorrectly. Moving the paper aside Toshiro placed his head on his desk. What was he planning? How did it involve Ryia? Toshiro just could wrap his head around the situation. "You're stressing yourself out Shiro…." Kit told him. "Don't call me that…" He grumbled causing the girl to chuckle. "She'll be fine, Ryia's not as weak as people or herself make her seem. She can protect herself." Kit told him. Toshiro just sat there with his head on his desk. He didn't know what to do, he was under orders to stay put but his heart told him to get get Ryia. The children….her children was also taken by him.

"Ryia, come with me for a second." Aizen said from the doorway of the newly formed nursery. "Of course…" Ryia said softly laying Yuuki back down in the crib. Walking over to him Ryia looked up at his face. "Yes?" She asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's time." He said as he leader her away from the room. Following her lord Ryia looked down at the Soul society that they had just entered. "Do it." Aizen ordered. Nodding Ryia transformed into her dark release form as started casting her shadows. "A, Renji...what time is it?" Kit asked looking out the window of the office. "It's noon." Renji said as Kit got up with her child in her tail asleep. Walking out of the door Kit froze as she saw the sight before her. There up in the sky stood Aizen with Ryia in her dark form. "LIEUTENANT!" Someone yelled running up. Looking over Kit noticed one of her squad members. "What are we to do?" He asked with a panicked expression. 'There is nothing to be done…" Kit whispered looking back up at Ryia as Aizen disappeared. Handing her child to Renji, Kit jumped up in front of Ryia.

Ryia looked over at the demon. Kit froze when she saw Ryia's eyes, the playfulness what was usually in them was gone. "Ryia….what did he do to you?" Kit asked frowning. Ryia turned at looked at the lieutenant. Smirking Ryia summoned her sword making Kit draw hers. "I don't want to fight you Ryia…" Kit told her frowning. "To bad for you then, because here and now, everything you know and love will be destroyed." Ryia told her as the alarm started sounding in the distance. "KIT! WE HAVE TO GO! IT'S THE CAPTAIN'S!" Renji's voice called out stopping Kit. Suddenly there was a large burst of spiritual pressure that lasted for a second before disappearing all together. "Oh, that was quick.." Ryia hummed smirking watching as Kit stared at her in shock. "It can't be….the captain's, they're all….wiped out…." Kit whispered frowning as Grimmjow appeared behind her and grabbed her. Looking up Kit frowned at the espada. "Long time no see, Kit." Grimmjow said smirking. "I leave her to you, Grimmjow." Ryia said before taking off.

Kit stared at Grimmjow as Renji jumped up to her still holding the child. "Oh, and who's he?" Grimmjow asked smirking at the red-head lieutenant. "Renji take Kaida and go!" Kit yelled frowning. "Like hell I will." Renji growled as he attacked the espada. Ryia landed next to Aizen as he stood above the defeated head-captain. "What shall we do with the others?" Ryia asked looking at the other captains who was watching the two. "Kill them." Aizen ordered. "Yes sir." Ryia answered and walked over to the group. "Ryia….wake up! I know you're in there!" Toshiro yelled at her. "Wake up? what made you think I wasn't awake? In fact, I never felt more awake." Ryia grinned as she pointed her sword at him. "I never felt more alive." She hissed as she attacked the group of captains.

Toshiro locked swords with her frowning. This wasn't Ryia, this wasn't his kind Ryia. Ryia smirked and shoved him back. "You're distracted." She smirked as Shusui attacked from behind her. Reaching back she was able to catch his sword. Looking over her shoulder Ryia glared at the older male. "It's rude to interrupt people's battles." Ryia told him. "I don't really see where that matters here, You took all of us on by yourself, a bad mistake on your part." He told her. "Mistake you say, how interesting." Ryia commented as she stabbed the male in the stomach then threw him off of her sword. Pointing her blade at the rest of the captains. "Come, singly or together, it won't matter in the end." Ryia told them. "Stop this Ryia! This isn't like you!" Jushiro yelled at her. "Isn't like me, how funny, you act as if you know who I truly am." Ryia told him as she sent a small black mass over to them. "Die…" She whispered as the mass exploded.


	13. Chapter 13

Ryia stood looking out over the soul society, it had been a month since the invasion that lasted 10 minutes. "Ryia, it's time to leave." Sin told her walking into the room. Standing straight Ryia turned and looked at the Demon Queen. "Let's finish them." Ryia told her walking past the girl. Sin watched her friend. While Sin was now the director general for the army Ryia still held a higher title than her. She was Aizen's new right hand, a ruthless one at that.

Kit smiled softly down at her daughter. She was now living in the real world with Renji, Toshiro and the other surviving captains. For the most part life was good. "What should we have for dinner tonight Kaida?" Kit asked looking at the selection of meats in front of her. The only soul reapers were trying to come up with a plan to save Ryia and the twins and also defeat Aizen who was currently ruling over the Soul Society. Suddenly Kit looked up at the sky started growing darker. "No...It can't be…" Kit hissed and ran back towards home watching as a garganta opened up. "KIT!" Renji's voice yelled causing her to stop and look back as he came running up to her. "Keep going!" He yelled taking the groceries from Kit.

Running into the house Kit put Kaida down in the playpen and looked out the window as several hollows flew out of the opening in the sky. "Wait...Renji...are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Kit asked as two figures walked out of the gate. "It's them…" Renji whispered as Toshiro walked over to them and stopped seeing the one person he missed the most. Standing there in the sky with arms crossed stood Ryia in a new uniform.

Ryia looked down at the town below her. "Capture anyone with high spiritual pressure, and if you find a reaper, bring them to me." Ryia ordered as several arrancars jumped out of the gate behind her. "Are you going to partake in the hunt?" Ryia asked glancing over at Sin. "Do I have to?" She asked looking at her leader. "Go, it'll be good exercise for you." Ryia said and within a second the demon queen was gone. Smirking Ryia jumped down to the ground. "Maybe I'll have some fun myself." Ryia chuckled and started off down the street.

The trio watched as Ryia walked down the street. "Ryia…" Toshiro whispered looking at the minising look on her face. Suddenly stopping in front of the house Ryia release her spiritual pressure causing Kaida to start crying. Ryia suppressed it again and smirked hearing the crying child and walked towards the door as it exploded off the hinges. "My, my, my, so this is where you've been hiding." Ryia's voice rung out as Kit tried pulling them into the demon realm only for Toshiro to escape her at the last second. "RYIA!" Toshiro yelled as the girl looked at the white-haired male. "Pretty gutsy Toshiro, coming out to face me by yourself." Ryia smirked looking at the male who had a mixture of fear, hatred and sadness in his eyes. "What did he do to you Ryia? This isn't like you!" Toshiro asked staring at her. "Isn't like me? How would you know what i'm like?" She asked as she grabbed his neck grinning.

"Lady Ryia, we have captured several Soul Reapers and are awaiting your judgment outside." An arrancar said kneeling before her. Sighing Ryia turned towards them. "Fine." She said dragging Toshiro with her outside. There before her was several reapers, most of them low-rankings but one face caught her attention. Smirking Ryia walked over to the shivering girl. "My my, just who do we have here? A soul reaper or a sniveling little piece of shit?" Ryia asked tossing the male in her hand to an arrancar as she picked Momo up off the ground. "I'm surprised you last this long honestly. Oh, well, can't be helped." Ryia smirked as she started squeezing the girl's throat. "Ryia let her go!" Toshiro yelled as Ryia stared at the now choking girl. "How pathetic." Ryia hissed dropping her to the ground as there was several screams back in the house she had just come out of.

Turning around Ryia watched as two people was lead out of the house, one holding a small bundle. Smirking Ryia looked at the female in the group. "Thought you could hide from me forever huh?" Ryia asked walking over to Kit and Renji smirking. Looking down at the bundle in Kit's protective arms Ryia watched as the young child looked up at her. Staring down at the child for several second Ryia then turned and started walking back to the first group before her as Sin appeared with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. "Gather them all up, we're leaving." Ryia ordered as she opened a gate.

Walking through the gate Ryia walked into the throne room with the group of prisoners behind her. While Aizen now controlled the Soul Society he still stayed in Hueco Mundo. "Welcome back, Ryia, Sin, how did everything go?" Aizen asked. "The human world is now under your control. During the operation we managed to capture several soul reapers." Ryia reported as Momo suddenly screamed and tried attacking Aizen only for Ryia to slam her into the ground frowning. "Sir, what shall we do with them?" Ryia asked holding the furious Momo down. "Kill the lower-ranking ones, put the others in the cells." Aizen ordered. "Sir...if I may, can I have this one?" Grimmjow asked holding Kit who was growling at him. Smirking Aizen looked down at the small form in Kits arms. "Of course." Aizen agreed as Grimmjow picked Kit up and headed out of the room as Sin and Ulquiorra took the prisoners down to the dungeon.

Jumping up in front of Aizen Ryia stood behind him. As she passed him Aizen pulled her down into his lap causing her to look up at him. "Sir?" She asked looking at him. "You did a very good job today Ryia." Aizen told her and he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. "Thank you so much sir…" Ryia said. "It's Aizen now remember?" Aizen told her. "Of course si- Aizen." Ryia said as she allowed herself to relax a bit in the man's arms.

Aizen smirked as his Goddess, she was now perfect. "I'll reward you for your good work tonight." He told her as she heard the twins start crying off in the distance. Allowing her to leave Aizen watched as the girl disappeared out the door. His plan was working out wonderfully, he now controlled the Soul Society and the Human world. Shortly he will start his attack on the soul king and take his place as God.

* * *

 **Yes I know a shorty but this marks the end of Book 2 of my Triple Trouble series. The next book will probably be the last, idk yet. R &R!**


End file.
